Porque te amo
by Arterin
Summary: Regreseeeeee! El torneo se pone tenso y la forma de vida que conocía chichi pende de una decisión por parte de Piccolo y...Goku
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Antes que nada, Dragon Ball pertenece a Akira Toriyama. Este fic esta hecho sin fines de lucro, disfrutenlo!!!

_En este fic el padre de chichi esta muerto, adelante sabrán las razones,y la historia cambia un poco, todo sucede antes de la llegada de Raditz, pero al contrario de la historia original, Piccolo y Goku mantienen una relación amigo-enemigo antes de que todo pasará, ya verán porque… esta es una loca idea que me venia haciendo ruido desde hace unos años, pero no sabía como plasmarla, aun dudo que me quede como quiero, pero ya veremos… ustedes me dirán si queda o no:)_

Porque te amo…

Capitulo I

Chi chi corría desesperada por el bosque de la montaña Paoz, sus recuerdos al fin habían sido revelados por Piccolo, estaba devastada¿como se atrevía a devolverle esos recuerdos cuando el mismo se los había quitado¿Cómo podía decirle esas cosas cuando el mismo la había alejado?

No entendía como Goku, su amado esposo y la persona en quien siempre confió, le escondiese semejante secreto… los odiaba.

Cayó de rodillas, no tenía fuerzas para levantarse, ni siquiera para llorar… no podía ver por el torrente de lágrimas que sus ojos emanaban mientras intentaba ocultar su rostro acongojado y asustado con sus pequeñas manos, ahora llenas de barro y rasguños. Se levantó con torpeza y se metió a un árbol hueco, necesitaba descansar, porque definitivamente no iba a poder dormir después de semejante noticia. Con la poca fuerza que le quedaba se recostó y se dejó llevar por los recuerdos que seguían fluyendo cruelmente sin tener alguna manera de detenerlos.

Mientras tanto en la casa de los Son, un preocupado y colérico Goku paseaba de arriba abajo como león enjaulado mientras sostenía a su primogénito, quién lloraba por la ausencia de su madre. Preocupado porque su esposa había huido y no había podido dar con su paradero, ya que de todos sus recuerdos tenía que recordar primero la forma de esconder el Ki -_maldita sea Chi, donde te metiste_- pensó con dolor mientras intentaba inútilmente de localizarla, se sentía un estúpido por haberle ocultado a su esposa un pasado que tenía derecho a saber, pero que la razón de ocultárselo no eran precisamente por protegerla… si no por algo que nunca había experimentado hasta que la volvió a ver, junto a el. Y rabia por que esa persona era precisamente la causante de todo el dolor de su mujer y ahora ponía en juego el bienestar de su familia.

Dejó caer una lágrima mientras abrazaba con fuerza a su retoño, quién ahora dormía pacíficamente en sus brazos, lo miró con tristeza y en ese momento vio el enorme parecido que tenía con ella… sonrió y con cuidado lo llevó a la cuna. Después se sentó en el sofá de la sala y miró hacia la ventana con anhelo, esperando que ella regresase. Sus ganas por ir a buscarla eran enormes, pero el arrepentimiento que tenía no lo dejaba avanzar… seguramente le odiaba, como no hacerlo… no se había acordado de ella hasta ese día, no le había importado su existencia… hasta ese día… el día en que se había enamorado como un idiota… de ella.

Piccolo buscaba por todos lados, volando, corriendo, nadando, sintiendo, preguntando… no sabia que más hacer, era como si la tierra se la hubiese tragado.

-_Maldito el día que te enseñe a esconder tu ki_- decía más para si mismo que para alguien en particular.

No había sido su intención causarle ese dolor, más no se arrepentía de haberle devuelto esos recuerdos dolorosos, la quería de vuelta, como debió haber sido siempre, cuando se enteró de su embarazo el mundo se le vino en cima, al verla ignorante de todo, sonriendo y amando a un hombre que no la merecía, sin saber su realidad, todo eso lo atormentaba, necesitaba que ella le disculpase y que volviese con el, como en los viejos tiempos, cuando eran solo ella y el.

-_Chi-chan¿Donde demonios estás?-_dijo en un suspiro mientras aumentaba la velocidad, solo esperaba que no hubiese recuperado su habilidad para volar, porque de ser así sería más que problemático encontrarla. El la conocía mejor que nadie, cuando no quería ser encontrada simplemente desaparecía, ni el mismo podía dar con ella, esa siempre había sido su mejor técnica.

Chi chi abrió los ojos con pesadez, se levantó y salió del árbol, aspiró aire fresco y miró hacia el horizonte… sonrió, no le habían encontrado, Piccolo debería estarse dando de topes por haberle enseñado esa técnica, al recordar eso sonrío orgullosa pero después bajó su mirada y suspiro-_Piccolo…sama_- cerró sus ojos con fuerza, los recuerdos venían sin detenerse, se sintió mareada y con sed. Como conocía perfectamente ese bosque se dirigió al río, al llegar ahí se sentó en la orilla y con sus manos tomó un poco de agua para después beberla, se acordó de su pequeño Gohan, seguramente tendría hambre, debía volver a casa cuanto antes.

Sin embargo no se levantó, una presencia conocida la observaba desde unos pocos metros, ella ni siquiera volteo, una manzana rodó hacia su mano, ella la tomó más no la comió, solo la observaba mientras sonreía-_no me gustan las manzanas_-dice ella con un suspiro-_cuantas veces tendré que decírselo Piccolo-sama… a veces pienso que lo hace para molestarme_- termina la chica mientras da un pequeño mordisco a la fruta.

-_No seas quisquillosa muchacha_… _di que me tomé la molestia de buscarte algo_-dice el hombre verde con un tono distante, pero con una sonrisa y una mirada triste.

-_No era necesario, yo sola puedo conseguir mi propia comida_-contesta la chica mientras degustaba su manzana, pero aun sin mirarlo- _después de todo, usted me enseño como hacerlo¿o no confía en sus enseñanzas?_- esto lo dice con un tono risueño y sarcástico.

-_¿Dónde diablos te metiste? Estuve buscándote toda la noche, tu marido no pudo salir porque no había quien cuidara a tu hijo… ahora ese pobre niño debe de estar hecho una furia por el hambre y tu aquí perdiendo el tiempo-_contesta Piccolo más que nada para ver la reacción de la muchacha, quién se levanta y voltea a verle con seriedad.

-_A eso iba, el que usted y mi marido sean los culpables de todo este embrollo no incluye que mi pobre Gohan tenga que pasar penurias_-contesta mordazmente la chica mientras caminaba hacia Piccolo y pasaba de el sin dirigirle otra mirada.

-_Estas a varios kilómetros¿recuerdas como volar?_ – dice el Namek sin voltearla a ver.

La chica no contestó, pero siguió caminando, Piccolo la tomó en brazos antes de que ella dijese nada y sin importarle los gritos y patadas que la muchacha le daba-_BAJEME!!! PUEDO IR YO SOLA!!!_

_¿PERO QUE SE CREE USTED?_

_-¿Te acuerdas de todo?-_ dice con tranquilidad mientras la pegaba más a su cuerpo, ya iban muy alto y si la mujer todavía no recordaba como volar no quería arriesgarse a que cayese y se estampara contra el piso, Goku acabaría por matarlo, porque según sus cálculos el rencor que le tenía ese hombre en esos momentos no podía ser considerado normal para alguien de la tierra, inclusive para el propio Saiyan.

Chichi miró hacia la montaña, donde estaba su hogar- _mmm_

_-¿Qué significa eso¿Los tienes o no mocosa?-_ pregunta el guerrero con desdén y zarandeandola un poco para que reaccionase.

_-¿Qué haría usted si así fuese?-_dice la mujer mientras jugaba nerviosamente con uno de sus mechones azabache.

_-¿Porque me preguntas eso? Además, lo que planees hacer ahora es tu decisión, yo simplemente te devolví tu pasado, creo que era lo más justo _-le contesta secamente Piccolo.

-_mmm… tiene razón "señor Piccolo", después de todo usted me dejó con él… sin importarle nada más-_contesta la chica con frialdad- _supongo que la vida que me eligió era la mejor decisión…por lo menos para usted_-esto último lo dice en un tono tan bajo que Piccolo apenas y lo alcanzó a escuchar.

_-Claro que… si no estás… a gusto… podrías…-_contesta inseguro Piccolo con la mirada fija al frente.

Chi chi ignora el comentario pues justo llegaban a la casa donde un angustiado marido esperaba en el jardín, Goku miraba a anhelante a su esposa e inmediatamente miraba a Piccolo con desdén, tenía al pequeño Gohan en sus brazos, aferrándose al niño que al ver a su madre reía y agitaba sus manitas queriendo alcanzarla. Chichi baja de los brazos de Piccolo y se acerca a Goku quién le miraba como esperando alguna reacción.

_-Buenos días…_ -dice la mujer mientras tomaba a su hijo y entraba a la casa sin contestar ninguna de las preguntas que los ojos de su marido generaban.

Goku y Piccolo se quedaron a fuera, el primero esperando una respuesta por parte de la mujer y el segundo preocupado por el resultado de dicha respuesta, porque después de todo la verdadera chichi se había olvidado de él hacia muchos años.

:) **_Bien gentes! Espero sus comentarios, si les agrada la trama le seguiré a la historia y si no, pues también jajajaja… en fin, espero les haya gustado y tratare de actualizar con regularidad._**

_**Nos vemos.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Antes que nada, Dragon Ball pertenece a Akira Toriyama. Este fic esta hecho sin fines de lucro, disfrutenlo!!!

_Pues aquí va el segundo capi, y si, efectivamente el primero estaba hecho para confundiros… misión cumplida muahahahaha!, a partir de ahora se irán revelando datos, en cuanto a la forma de ser de los personajes si cambiaron un poco, en especial Goku, y quizá eso mismo les cause ruido al principio, pero las cosas apenas se van caldeando… _

Porque te amo…

Capitulo II

El inicio de todo

**Flash back**

Una jovencita de aproximadamente 14 años miraba con estupor como detrás de ella un pueblo era consumido por las llamas, una horda de gente enardecida atacaba a los pobladores de la pequeña villa, la pequeña movía sus piernas lo más que podía, no podía ser atrapada por esos hombres… la matarían si eso llegase a suceder, su padre le había ordenado que saliese de la aldea sin importar lo que le pasase, hacía unos pocos minutos ella había visto con impotencia como un enorme grupo de hombres se le echaban encima a su padre y este a su vez impedía desesperadamente que salieran en busca de ella. El hombre luchaba con todas sus fuerzas aun sabiendo que sería en vano ya que lo habían puesto a merced de ellos en pocos minutos, justo en el momento en que un hombre del grupo se le acercaba peligrosamente con espada en mano el vencido rey voltea a ver a su primogénita, quien observaba todo con una expresión de horror unos metros más adelante, este le sonríe tristemente y moviendo los labios pero sin pronuncias palabras le dice que se fuera.

Aunque había echo caso a su padre, de nada le estaba sirviendo correr, los hombres le estaban dando alcance rápidamente, estaba exhausta, había luchado con muchos y no tenía fuerzas para seguir peleando. Se escucha un disparo…sintió dolor… después otro… y cayó… los extraños la alcanzaron y la rodearon- _para ser mujer corre rápido_-dice uno de ellos mientras aplastaba la cabeza de la muchacha con uno de sus pies haciendo que gimiese de dolor_-¿Qué esperabas? Es la hija del demonio después de todo, a simple vista es una mujer normal, no te dejes engañar-_contesta otro mientras se agachaba y volteaba el cuerpo de la joven.

_-voy a morir-_pensó la muchacha con dolor-_voy a morir… voy a morir_….

_-MATEMOSLA DE UNA BUENA VEZ_!-dice otro de los hombres que ya le apuntaba con una escopeta-_MATEMOSLA Y REGRESEMOS POR EL ORO…_

_BANG!!_

------------

Chichi respiraba asustada por el ruido de uno de los platos que había dejado caer, ahora caía en cuenta el porque de la muerte de su padre, no había sido por enfermedad como Goku le había dicho, su padre había sido asesinado. Lo último que recordaba de ese día era la gran fiesta que se estaba haciendo en la villa, todos los habitantes estaban contentos y en instantes todo se había convertido en fuego y muerte. Los asesinos de su padre habían sido pobladores de pueblos vecinos que buscaban los tesoros de su familia, cuan ruines eran los seres humanos… ahora recordaba como los odiaba, aunque ella era parte humana también tenía sangre de ogro, no se podía comparar con seres tan despreciables.

Goku entra en la cocina al escuchar el sonido del plato, su esposa lo observaba con la mirada perdida sin darse cuenta que el estaba ahí, avanzo con cautela hasta quedar frente a ella, no se atrevía a tocarla porque cada vez que hacia intento de ello la mujer lo apartaba como si fuese la peste, no podía enojarse con ella ya que tenía toda las razones para actuar de esa manera.-¿_Estás bien chi_?-pregunta el muchacho con cautela.

-Ha..Hai-contesta sin mirarle-la cena casi estará lista en unos momentos.

Al ver que la muchacha se agachaba a recoger los restos del plato cortando de ese modo la conversación, tenía varios días que no lo llamaba por su nombre y la sensación de rechazo lo tenía devastado, era paradójico el hecho de que ninguno de sus enemigos ni los peligros a los que se había enfrentado le hubiesen hecho el daño que estaba sufriendo ahora en la seguridad del hogar. Suspiro e intento seguir con su estado de ánimo normal, cosa que día a día se le hacia más difícil lograr, su único consuelo era que Piccolo no había aparecido esos últimos días, con un poco de suerte el no regresaría más.

-_Chi chan… tu comida es maravillosa_-dice el joven saiyan mientras acababa con la fuente de arroz que su mujer le había servido.

-_mmm…_-contesta la joven mientras tomaba pequeños bocados de su plato.

-_Chi chan, hace mucho que no salimos de paseo… ¿te gustaría salir mañana los tres juntos?_ –comenta Goku mientras miraba de reojo las acciones de la mujer.

-_mmm_-contesta chicha-_suena…bien._-con esto concluía la charla del día, Goku suspiro tranquilo.

-------

Mientras tanto Piccolo meditaba a muchos kilómetros de distancia, entre más lejos estuviese mejor, tenía que darle tiempo a su pupila para decidir por ella misma, claro que le agradaría que dicha decisión fuese provechosa para él pero al final de cuentas ella tenía que tomarla.

No es que el fuese estrictamente su maestro, para nada…la mocosa se había proclamado pupila hacía mucho tiempo, cosa que casi le causo una apoplejía al pobre Namek por la testarudez y valentía, quizá estupidez, de esa mujer humana.

**Flash back**

Era el último hijo de Piccolo el rey de los demonios, estaba solo en el mundo y con el único fin de vengarse del mocoso que había asesinado a su padre, ya había pasado un año desde esa batalla y el joven Piccolo Jr. Había alcanzado la adolescencia rápidamente, lo único que le importaba era entrenar y esperar con ansias esa pelea que definiría todo…

-Huele a sangre-dice el muchacho mientras volteaba y a lo lejos alcanzaba a ver luces, seguramente un incendio causado por humanos, sintió como muchos ki iban desapareciendo, eso había confirmado sus sospechas, últimamente los humanos estaban más agresivos que de costumbre, desde la muerte de su padre la histeria se había desencadenado siendo causante de muertes inocentes. Se levantó y se trono los dedos de la mano mientras sonreía, esos humanos se estaban matando no importaba si mataba a algunos nadie se daría cuenta, le servirían para entrenar, así que emprendió el vuelo. Unos pocos minutos después logro divisar la pequeña guerra y un poco más allá a un grupo de hombres que perseguían a una muchacha, sería divertido cazarlos.

Se sirvió de las sombras para esconderse, pudo observar como ese grupo de fornidos hombres armados disparaban a quemarropa a la muchacha y como la rodeaban- _los humanos son realmente difíciles de comprender… matándose unos a los otros sin razón alguna…-_piensa el muchacho mientras uno de los hombres apuntaba a la chica.

BANG!!!

Hora de la cazeria, Piccolo había lanzado un potente rayo al hombre que apuntaba a la niña cayendo sin vida al lado de uno de sus compañeros… el guerrero arrasó con todos en pocos segundos, una vez terminada la masacre decide irse cuando siente un débil agarre en uno de sus pies.

-_No… me dejé…por favor…_-gime Chichi con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

-_suéltame mocosa, no vine a salvarte… ahora déjame ir si no quieres morir_-dice tranquilamente el namek mientras miraba con asco a la pequeña criatura sangrante.

-creo_… que… sería lo… mejor… este mundo… es horrible…_ -contesta con dificultad la pequeña mientras intentaba mirarle.

-_Como desees_-contesta fríamente Piccolo mientras generaba una bola de energía para acabar con la vida de esa humana.

Chichi sonríe y le suelta esperando su muerte-… _si Goku hubiese estado aquí…nos… habría salvado… pero… siempre está para otros menos para mí… ne?_

Piccolo se arrodilla a ella y la sacude violentamente sin importarle las heridas de la joven- _¿GOKU¿CONOCES A ESE MALDITO?_

Chichi se desmaya en los brazos del molesto guerrero sin contestar la pregunta-_MIERDA…_-dice Piccolo mientras la tomaba en brazos, quizá esa mujer le sirviera de algo en el futuro, después la mataría.

**_Ahora si…este es el segundo capi, muchas gracias por sus reviews, me han servido de mucho, . tened compasión de mí, es mi primera historia jejeje, así que intentaré hacerla lo mejor posible y sobre todo con mucho cariño. Nos estamos viendo, pronto espero, con eso de la tesis pos apenas y da tiempo de escribir, jejeje._**

_**Nos vemos gente!!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball pertenece a Akira Toriyama. Este fic esta hecho sin fines de lucro, disfrutenlo!!!

Aquí les va el tercer capítulo, como pueden ver las cosas se van desenmarañando y en este capi se explicarán algunas más... muchas gracias por sus reviews… me han motivado mucho para seguirle a la historia :) … disfrútenla!!!

Porque te amo…

Capitulo III

A tu lado

Chichi y Goku estaban en su recámara, ella aparentemente dormida mientras que el pacientemente le seguía el juego, esto pasaba todas las noches y con la misma metodología, primero terminaban de cenar, chichi se levantaba y alimentaba a Gohan para después acostarlo, Goku esperaba en la cocina a que regresara a lavar los platos y ayudarla a secarlos, quizá cruzando unas cuantas palabras sin importancia y evitando el tema, después se retiraban a la habitación donde se cepillaban los dientes y se ponían el pijama, esta precisamente era la parte que más le costaba controlar al joven ya que la intimidad entre la pareja había desaparecido días atrás, cosa que lo tenía bastante "angustiado", específicamente a cierta parte de su cuerpo ubicada en su entrepierna y a la que tenían un tanto mal acostumbrada, el paso siguiente era acostarse, cada uno en una esquina de la cama sin tocarse y finalmente ella cerraba los ojos y fingía dormir…

Cuantos secretos guardaba esta mujer, el solo sabía la parte que Piccolo le había comentado ese día en el torneo de artes marciales, unos días antes de confiársela, pero nada más. El solo había deducido la fidelidad de la joven hacía el hombre verde con solo mirarlos, cualquiera que los hubiese visto en ese entonces lo captaría de inmediato, inclusive un despistado sin remedio como el.

Como le había dolido la penetrante mirada que ella le había dirigido en el torneo, la cual reflejaba solo indiferencia mientras que a Piccolo le miraba con un profundo cariño y devoción, justo como aquellas que solía dedicarle a él cuando eran unos niños, cuando el no llegó a apreciarlas ni mucho menos a encontrarles significado. Por supuesto que ella tenía todas las razones del mundo para olvidarlo y seguir adelante, no podía juzgarla, el la había olvidado de ella el mismo día que se conocieron, mientras que para ella el significaba lo más valioso de su existencia y solo cuando la vio fuerte y hermosa fue que comprendió cuanto la amaba.

Aunando a ese "fugaz" despiste por parte de el, tenía el hecho de haberla "_obligado_" a casarse con el¿que mujer perdonaría algo así?, especialmente ella, que era amante de su libertad y la libertad de otros, ya que si bien de pequeños estaban prometidos ella no se dedicaba a perseguirlo por todos lados, simplemente esperaba pacientemente su retorno, y con ello el cumplimiento de la promesa que le había hecho.

**Flashback**

-_Entonces… ¿prometes regresar y casarte conmigo­?-_pregunta una pequeña niña con los ojos anhelantes y las mejillas carmín.

-_Eh… sí… ¿es eso comida?-_responde un Goku inocente sin saber en lo que se estaba metiendo.

La niña abrió sus bracitos y en su rostro se observaba una gran sonrisa- _pues claro… cuando uno se casa hay un gran banquete._

-_Genial, entonces si que vendré, aunque no se que es eso de casarse, es una promesa_-sonríe el chico despidiéndose de ella y olvidando la promesa al instante.

**Fin del flash back**

Cada vez que recordaba eso un sentimiento extraño recorría su cuerpo, y al mismo tiempo le caía el veinte del porque muchos de sus amigos no lo bajaban de ingenuo y en algunas ocasiones torpe… en verdad tenían razón.

Goku suspira con pesadez, sus amigos, en especial Bulma habían sido testigos de primera fila y no le habían dicho nada del asunto, sino años más tarde fue el propio Krilin, quién por cierto no tenía velo en el asunto, el que le había explicado, pero ya demasiado tarde, durante el torneo. Justo cuando ella ya no tenía el más mínimo interés en el.

Una pequeña sonrisa se forma en los labios del guerrero… la vida daba muchas vueltas, pero estaba más que decidido, si Chichi permanecería con el de ahora en adelante sería porque ella así lo hubiese decidido… y si no era por la buenas, pues por las malas. El chico externo una sonora carcajada, quien iba a imaginar que el inocente y despistado Goku formara parte de un extraño trío amoroso… bastante peculiar como se podría apreciar… porque lo era ¿o no?

Dentro de la casa Chichi estaba ocupada dándole de comer a su retoño cuando una risa inesperada la perturbo- _¿ese era Goku?-_dice la chica para nadie en especial, el pequeño Gohan gorgorea felizmente mientras con sus manos intentaba alcanzar la cuchara con papilla que su madre tenía a poca distancia y que no le había dado porque su progenitor la había distraído, ya se vengaría después de su padre. Pocos minutos después el "culpable" entraba al hogar preguntándole a su mujer si estaban listos para dar el esperado paseo, una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro minutos después porque Chichi le había permitido, después de un rato, tomar su mano… estaba más que decidido, le daría todo el tiempo de necesitase, estaba acostumbrado a ceder, pero esta vez protegería lo que más quería sin importar consecuencias.

A unos cuantos cientos de kilómetros de distancia un solitario hombre se dedicaba a meditar y sobretodo a esperar, había regresado al lugar donde todo había empezado y donde quizá debió terminar. Estaba justo como lo recordaba, desde hacía unos cuantos años no había regresado porque tenía toda la intención de olvidar. Después de todo el rey de los demonios no podía tener sentimientos, su padre estaría avergonzado de el.

Recordaba todas las veces en que descargaba toda su frustración y furia a Chichi, quién simplemente le escuchaba tranquilamente mientras se entretenía prendiendo el fuego para cocinar, lavando su único vestido en el río o bien sentada en la roca en la que el ahora estaba sentado mientras le escuchaba con toda la paciencia como de quien no tiene nada que perder. Cuando el pobre Namek se quedaba sin voz decidía que la mujer era demasiado idiota para decir algo y era ahí, en su estado más vulnerable, cuando la muchacha le respondía hábilmente de manera zagas mientras rozaba la delicada línea entre la vida y una muerte a manos de Piccolo Jr, muerte que prometía ser sumamente lenta y sobre todo dolorosa.

-_Aunque viéndolo bien, era bastante lista…-_pensó el peleador mientras sonreía. Conocerla había sido uno de sus más grandes logros, fue la primera persona que le siguió fielmente sin siquiera juzgarlo por su pasado ni por sus planes futuros.

**Flash back**

_-¿Qué porque he decidido estar a su lado?_ …_porque todos tenemos un pasado… un presente… y un futuro… mi pasado estuvo lleno de alegrías, pero también de mucho dolor… y por su mirada intuyo que también el suyo…usted me permitió tener un nuevo presente… y es por eso que he decidido construirlo a su lado, Mayunia-sama_-dice una joven Chichi mientras miraba fijamente los ojos de un sorprendido Piccolo quien a su vez le observaba como si le viese con una nueva luz.

_-Piccolo_-dice secamente y emprendiendo el camino, desde hacía unos días ya no volaba porque la joven le seguía por todos lados. Sin importar que tan lejos se encontrase de ella, la chica se las ingeniaba para darle alcance unos días después. Ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que le había amenazado con matarla y justo curando estaba apunto de hacerlo era cuando ella le respondía con toda calma- _Si quiere matarme, hágalo… de todos modos no tengo familia ni alguien a quién le importe y mucho menos por quien vivir… si estoy con usted, es porque me siento segura.-_Piccolo sonrió ante ese recuerdo, era paradójico el como alguien podía sentirse seguro al lado del mayor asesino de la historia de la humanidad.

_-¿Cómo dijo?-_preguntó la chica tan sorprendida que no creía lo que sus oídos habían captado y volteando la cabeza tan rápido que el cuello le había tronado.

-_Piccolo… me llamo… Piccolo_-contesta secamente el Namek – _recoge tus cosas, el sol está saliendo y tenemos mucho camino por recorrer, no quiero que me hagas perder más tiempo_-dicho esto el hombre se alejó un poco y se fue a sentar cerca del río para esperar a la chica, esa chica realmente era una molestia, unos metros más atrás la chica sonreía mientras pagaba el casi inexistente fuego de la fogata que habían hecho la noche anterior.

---

4 meses, 2 semanas, 3 días, 12 horas, 25 minutos y 45 segundos después Piccolo se acribillaba el cerebro en preguntarse así mismo como había llegado a esto, la pequeña arpía de cabello negro no hacía más que causarle problemas en todos los sentidos. Su vida antes era tranquila y sin complicaciones, aquella en la que se dedicaba a dormir, beber y entrenar hasta quedar exhausto se había ido al caño desde hacía un buen tiempo. Todavía se daba de topes al verse incapaz de darle cuello a Chichi. Aunque si bien era una criatura bastante… peculiar… y sobre todo terca, la verdad era que la chica se había logrado colar en sus más profundos pensamientos, hasta llegar al punto de… (puaj, daba asco admitirlo)… quererla (pero solo un poquito muy poquito, casi nada).

Era tan terca que a pesar de que llevaban tanto tiempo juntos, la chica se negaba a pronunciar a Goku, no había siquiera logrado sacarle ni la primera sílaba del nombre, era agobiante. No importaba cuantas veces le gritara o le amenazara, simplemente no lo hacía. Aunque en un principio estaba seguro de que lo hacía porque ella aún sentía algo por su rival y lo quería proteger, resulto que al final, para su interno regocijo, la realidad era que la mujer quería olvidarle porque el chico en cuestión formaba parte de un pasado que se había negado a contarle y que intentaba olvidar.

-_Todos tenemos secretos, Piccolo-sama_-respondió un día Chichi y continuando su camino y tan sonriente y risueña como siempre.

---

Varias noches después sucedió una de las pláticas decisivas de su relación…

-_Quiero ir al torneo de las artes marciales_- dice una decidida chichi una fría noche de octubre.

-_O.O eh?-_responde Piccolo sin entender nada y acercando sus manos a la fogata que habían iniciado hacía unos momentos.

-_Que quiero ir al torneo de las artes marciales con usted Piccolo-sama_-vuelve a contestar la chica con una seriedad casi solemne.

-_Por supuesto que iras garrapata, apenas te dejo sola y te metes en líos_- contesta el hombre, y es que en realidad la chica era como una garrapata, una vez que se le metía algo a la cabeza era casi imposible hacerla cambiar de idea, simplemente se aferraba a ella con un ímpetu sobrehumano, y así era con casi todo lo que hacía, ella se agarraba de ello y nadie podía separarla. Piccolo ya se había acostumbrado a este tipo de actitud, era tan monstruosamente terca como el de buena persona.

-_No me ha entendido… voy a participar en el torneo_-dice la chica tranquilamente.

-_O.O EEEEH¿TU EN EL TORNEO¿Y que quieres pintar ahí?_ –responde el hombre sorprendido una vez le había caído el veinte y dejando caer su taza llena de agua mientras la miraba como un padre miraría a su hija adolescente si esta le pidiera permiso para tener novio.

_-¿Como que que pinto? Soy una luchadora, mi padre me entrenó muy bien, además soy parte ogro, así que mi fuerza no es como la de un ser humano común_-responde la chica un poco fastidiada- _además necesito dinero para comprarme ropa nueva, la que tengo tiene tantos remiendos y está tan gastada que es casi imposible moverme sin que se desgarre_-esto último lo dice alzando una esquina de su vestido y rasgándolo frente a Piccolo, quién escupe la poca agua que tenía en la boca en respuesta a lo sorpresiva que resultaba ser la desfachatez de la mujer.

_-¿Pelear¿Realmente sabes pelear? Pero si nunca me lo habías dicho_-responde el hombre con recelo¿como una mujer tan menudita como ella podía decir que era fuerte?-_además me la paso salvando tu trasero a cada rato._

La chica le ve perspicazmente y sonríe con desdén unos minutos después_- ¿entonces como cree que me las arreglaba para encontrarlo cada vez que decidía abandonarme por ahí? Porque he de decirle que me dejaba en los lugares que solo su retorcida imaginación consideraría amigables y seguros_-contesta la chica recordando algunas de sus aventuras en busca del hombre verde mientras la piel se le enchinaba de solo traerlas de nuevo a su mente.

-_ah…lo sabía¿todavía estas enojada por lo del dinosaurio?-_contesta Piccolo sonriendo como si recordase buenos tiempos.

_-oh, nooooo Piccolo-sama… el dinosaurio no fue problema…-_contesta con la más dulce e inocente de sus sonrisas, al grado de parecer casi un ser angélico, por un momento Piccolo pensó que le saldrían alas y se marcharía volando hasta perderse en el universo, pero unos segundos después su rostro fue todo menos celestial, Piccolo estaba más que acostumbrado a esos cambios de humor, eso la hacía la mar de interesante, así que tomó tranquilamente otro sorbo y siguió escuchándola y… disfrutando la "amigable" velada, apenas había tragado su agua la chica comenzó a hablar con una sonrisa retorcida y mirada altiva-_ … ni mucho menos la vez que me dejó caer de la cascada y tuve que nadar más de 20 kilómetros entre aguas rápidas A LA MITAD DE LA NOCHE porque no alcanzaba la orilla… o la vez en que me dejó sola en la montaña, donde por cierto cayó una tormenta terrible que inundó todo, por lo que tuve que subirme a la copa de los árboles y quedarme ahí por 10 días alimentándome expresamente de manzanas, por lo que ahora las detesto… ¿quiere que continué o mejor la dejamos ahí?-_terminó con cinismo la chica, una sonrisa muy falsa enmarcaba su rostro, cosa que a Piccolo le ponía de nervios, cuando ella se ponía especialmente en esa modalidad sus comentarios mordaces estaban a la orden del día, no era que le molestara, de hecho su máxima diversión era hacerla rabiar, pero todavía no entendía el porque se molestaba por haber nadado unos cuantos kilómetros y mucho menos por esos pequeños chubascos… aunque quizá el dinosaurio si había un tanto peligroso… solo un tantito más que todo lo demás… en esa ocasión si había tenido que ir a salvarla porque el enajenado animal ya la tenía en la boca lista para masticarla cuando llegó a su rescate. Conclusión, la chica estuvo comiendo carne de dinosaurio por una semana, así que era la comida No. 2 en su repertorio de comidas más odiadas, las cuales había propiciado el mismo, sin embargo, no importaba cuantas veces le dijera que las odiaba, si el se las llevaba se las comía sin chistar, cosa que hacía muy a menudo y con el único fin de verla hacer caras mientras se atragantaba para terminar rápido con la tortura.

_-¿Entonces que dice?-_pregunta la chica con ansias.

-_no veo porque no pelees… si te crees capaz, hazlo, eso sí, si te dan una tunda ni creas que te ayudaré-_responde el hombre sin mirarla y con actitud desenfadada.

_-¿Usted peleará contra Goku?-_ cuestiona la joven con indiferencia.

-_¿Te importa si lo hago?-_la miro de soslayo mientras un pequeño dolorcito iba incrementando en su pecho.

La chica sonríe y le mira como pidiendo un favor-_No… la verdad no me interesa, pero quisiera que me dejara pelear con el… antes_- al ver la mirada desconfiada de Piccolo ella sonríe y se sopla las uñas con actitud de monotonía- _no se preocupe, intentaré no hacerle mucho daño, solo quiero desquitarme de unas cuantas cosas, sobre todo de cierta promesa que nunca cumplió, cuando esté satisfecha será todo suyo, prometo dejarlo entero ¿Qué opina?_

Piccolo sonríe complacido, el dolor había desaparecido- _mmm… entonces no veo inconveniente, eso sí, si te hace daño yo saldré a pelear_-la chica lo miró sorprendida y algo ruborizada, Piccolo le palmea la cabeza y agrega- los _enemigos de mis enemigos si merecen mi protección, bien mocosa, es hora de dormir-_dice finalmente el hombre mientras se quitaba la capa y se la daba a la chica con algo de brusquedad.

La chica no dice nada, se acurruca en un tronco cerca del fuego y se tapa con la capa, Piccolo se sienta y cierra los ojos, unos minutos después Chichi hace el comentario que casi causa que Piccolo le catalogara como el humano más estúpidamente inteligente del planeta_-¿Cuando empezamos con el entrenamiento, Piccolo sensei?_

**Fin del Flash back**

_-Si… terroríficamente lista_-dice Piccolo mientras remonta el vuelo hacía un lugar desconocido.

**_Tercer capítulo!!! XD estoy contenta de haberlo terminado al fin… muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, me da un gusto enorme el que les este gustando la historia,muahaha, no hice casi nada de Goku y Chichi, pero ya el siguiente capi me dedicare a la parejita de oro, lo prometo solemnemente._**

**_Seguiré esperando sus reviews, se aceptan críticas (que sean constructivas claro está, jajaja), porrazos, tomatazos y ¿porque no? también ideas… jejeje. Nos estamos viendo y trataré de seguir actualizando cada semana… espero, jooooo._**

_**Nos vemos gente!!! **_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Lo de siempre… Dragon Ball pertenece a Akira Toriyama. Este fic esta hecho sin fines de lucro, disfrutenlo!!!

**CUUUUUUARTO CAPITULO!!! Hola chicos y chicas, muchas gracias por los reviewwwssss…. Como pude deducir al leerlos esperan que sea un fic CHG…. Pos he de decirles….tachaaaan!!! Sip, es un GCh y… también tendremos _molto_ romance… quizá un lemon por ahí… en el cual necesitaré ayuda, jajajaja (se escuchan gritos alegres a lo lejos… O.O)… nada mas deberán ser pacientes porque las cosas andan un tanto enmarañadas y pos hay que inspirarse para sacar los personajes del lío en que los metí, ejejejejeje. **

**Decidí "castigar" un poquito a nuestro saiyan favorito porque en la serie me daba coraje lo desentendido que llegaba a ser con chichi, a la cual pocos fans pueden entender, snif!!!.**

**En cuanto a los sentimientos de Piccolo pos si les digo no mas ya les conté el final del cuento, jajajaja… pero no os preocupeis… todo está divinamente controlado muahahahaha!**

**Sin más que decirles les dejo leer mi humilde historia… : )**

**Porque te amo…**

**Capitulo IV**

**Ahora estoy contigo**

Tic… tac… tic… tac… Imposible…ya llevaban más de media hora caminando por los alrededores de la montaña Paoz y Krilin estaba empezando a impacientarse con el silencio del hombre a su lado.

-_Venga Goku… espabila… ¿qué te traes que andas tan ido?, llevamos meses sin vernos y me encuentro a mi mejor amigo con el ánimo más gris que un condenado a muerte_ -pregunta un sorprendido Krilin a su compañero de aventuras, había ido a visitarlo y se llevó el susto de su vida al ver al siempre alegre Goku con los ánimos por los suelos.

-Chichi- contesta Goku en un suspiro.

Ya se lo había imaginado, ella era quizá el único ser en el mundo capaz de hacerlo sentir tanto el cielo como el infierno con solo tronar los dedos… sep, esa mujer realmente era todo un reto. En particular no le temía como todos los demás, más bien la respetaba, quizá por como la había conocido. Sonrió un poco al recordar ese día, realmente le había parecido una mujer hermosa el día del torneo y se sorprendió mucho más al saber que había sido prometida de su amigo. La mujer era realmente de temer según el punto de vista de mucha gente, pero sobre todo era de armas tomar. Lo supo cuando ella no dudó ni un segundo cuando le tocó pelear con el.

-¿Que pasó?- pregunta Kirilin sentándose a su lado y esperando a que el joven hablara, sabía que era la única persona en la que Goku confiaba ciegamente después de su mujer y no lo iba a defraudar.

-Es una larga historia Krilin-dice secamente el muchacho.

Krilin se recostó en el pasto y sonrió con tranquilidad- Y yo tengo tiempo de sobra… después de todo los buenos amigos son los que tienen grandes oídos e infinitas ganas de escuchar.

---

Habían pasado una eternidad sentados, Krilin tenía la boca abierta desde hace un buen rato aun así ni se había dado cuenta de ello, y es que lo que Goku le había comentado no ameritaba otra cosa, bueno si… darle un merecido porrazo a su hasta ahora mejor amigo (_tomó una nota mental de ello_). Ahora comprendía perfectamente la curiosa situación que esos tres habían protagonizado en el torneo, ya decía que no podía ser tan sencillo como se lo habían planteado en un principio y es que la pobre mujer tenía las razones del mundo para mandar a freír espárragos tanto a su marido como a Piccolo, aunque…

-Aunque viéndolo bien…-pensó Krilin en voz alta mientras tomaba una postura meditativa.

-¿Qué?-pregunta Goku quien había dejado de hablar y ahora esperaba impaciente la respuesta de la persona que más sentido común tenía entre todas las que conocía.

Krilin le miró seriamente, Goku tragó saliva, sabía que estaba perdido e inconscientemente se apartó un poco de su amigo, en situaciones así el enano podía competir con el carácter de su mujer, y eso… daba miedo.

---

Chichi preparaba la cena tranquilamente mientras de reojo cuidaba al pequeño Gohan que empezaba a dar sus primeros pasos y trastabillaba de vez en cuando, había estado más tranquila desde hacía unos días poniendo en orden sus pensamientos y sus sentimientos. Ahora comprendía a Piccolo, no había sido una necedad el devolverle la memoria sino más bien una muestra de amor. Le estaba agradecida profundamente por ello, ahora podía vivir realmente y no en la elaborada mentira que esos dos le habían preparado, ya se las devolvería un día de estos. Sus ojos mostraron un destello vengativo mientras masacraba, perdón, cortaba un poro (una especie de cebolla), cuando se dio cuenta que del pobre vegetal no quedaba nada, salvo algo parecido a un puré que no le seria de utilidad para el guisado que estaba preparando, miró a Gohan, que al sentir la mirada de su madre y captar sus intenciones, le devolvió la mirada con una seriedad rara en un infante como diciéndole ah..ah..._ni se te ocurra_… Chichi tiró el poro y Gohan inmediatamente volvió a sus actividades de bebé.

Chichi terminó la comida, tomó a su hijo para acostarlo, ya era tarde y el niño empezaba a dar muestras de cansancio. Justo había dado la media vuelta cuando sintió unos fuertes brazos alzarla por los aires, la chica sostenía fuertemente al bebé mientras un alborotado y feliz Goku le daba vueltas por la sala. La chica le miraba sorprendida y sin palabras mientras Gohan alegremente disfrutaba del paseo que su padre les daba.

Entre risa y risa Goku baja a su mujer y toma al pequeño Gohan-_Lo vas a acostar ¿verdad?_-dice el muchacho sonriente mientras jugueteaba con el niño. Chichi solo asiente dubitativa, ¿ahora que mosca le había picado? –_Entonces lo llevo yo_-dice el chico mientras salía disparado al cuarto del bebé, la chica voltea a ver a Krilin que le miraba como si nada pasase y su sorpresa fue todavía mayor cuando sintió unos labios presionándose en su mejilla, era Goku que había regresado con todo y Gohan ahora diciéndole al bebé que le diera un beso de buenas noches a mamá, cosa que el niño obedeció al pie de la letra. Un momento después ambos "hombres" de la casa se perdían nuevamente por el pasillo entre risas.

La chica miraba la dirección que Goku había tomado mientras con una de sus manos se tocaba la mejilla, sus ojos mostraban un gesto confundido. Krilin sabía que ella podía pasarse la vida ahí parada y la hubiese dejado si el hambre no le estuviese escociendo las entrañas. La chica al parecer se había dado cuenta y con una actitud entre apenada, contenta y asombrada se puso a servir la comida mientras invitaba al amigo de la familia a sentarse.

Goku llegó unos minutos después y se sentó en su silla habitual con su sonrisa y ánimo habituales… su hambre habitual…todo era habitual… como si no hubiese pasado nada. Fue una cena extrañamente amena, tranquila y sobretodo familiar, como no la habían tenido desde hacía semanas. Krilin decidió irse a casa a pesar de que la misma Chichi le había sugerido quedarse, el más que nadie sabía que lo que esos necesitaban era estar solos.

Goku y Chichi esperaron a que su amigo se fuera y se perdiera en el horizonte, unos momentos después el dirigió una sonrisa convencida a su mujer mientras le miraba fijamente- _Te esperaré_-después se dio la vuelta y mientras caminaba le comunicaba a su mujer que iba a darse un baño.

Chichi se le quedo mirando hacia el pasillo… te esperaré… eso mismo le había dicho su sensei-Los _platos…hay que lavarlos_-dice la chica de repente, los ánimos le habían subido-_no se que te habrá dicho ese pelón, pero fuese lo que fuese… estuvo bien. _

Fuera de la casa Goku estaba tomando un merecido baño mientras se acordaba de la constructiva plática que había tenido con su amigo.

**Flashback**

_**-**Aunque viéndolo bien…-_medita Krilin con un gesto de suma concentración.

_-¿Qué?-_pregunta Goku con impaciencia-_Dime… ¿Que?_

_-Si ella te odiara… creéme que ya se hubiese ido_-le dice su amigo convencido.

-_pero… casi no me habla… me evita y…actúa como si me detestara_-responde Goku incrédulo.

Krilin le mira ceñudo y le contesta en tono de reproche-_Claro que te evita… es la actitud más normal del mundo, se siente traicionada por las dos personas más importantes para ella, es obvio que tomara esa actitud._

Goku le mira triste por unos momentos pero unos segundos después sus neuronas empezaron a trabajar -_las personas más importantes_-repite el chico lentamente.

-_claro, que creías… quizá Piccolo haya sido una persona importante en el pasado, pero tu… eres su marido, el padre de su hijo y la persona que le ama, ¿son puntos a tu favor no?... además Piccolo la dejó contigo porque sabía que estaría bien a tu lado… Goku… date cuenta que tu mayor enemigo confió en ti dejándote a la única persona que le ha querido en el mundo…_

O.O Goku empezaba a carburar esas palabras… eso era verdad… Piccolo le había confiado a chichi hacia algunos años, a base de amenazas claro… pero se la había dejado al final de cuentas.

-_Pero eso sí, el que le hayan mentido no tiene excusa, imagínate cuan confundida y molesta que debe estar ahora la pobre al descubrir que las dos personas que más quiere le mintieron_-

-_pe..pero fue por su bien_- contesta Goku algo angustiado.

_-Por su bien? O por el bien de ustedes? Porque no la dejaron tomar sus propias decisiones en ese entonces? La trataron como si fuese una niña, hasta tu mismo odias que te traten así… ya se me hacía raro que se casara contigo unos días después de la pelea-_contesta malhumorado Krilin y casi escupiéndole las palabras al angustiado Goku.

-_Pero era una promesa… se la hice cuando éramos niños… se que me olvidé de ello y no sabía que significaba el matrimonio… pero en verdad la apreciaba mucho, aunque no la visitase a menudo en ese entonces, las pocas veces que_ …-Krilin le hizo callarse con un ademán, luego le sonrió.

-_Dale tiempo Goku, si la quieres… déjale la libertad para decidir por ella misma por primera vez en su vida._

**Fin del flashback**

-_Si… te daré todo el tiempo que necesites_.

Chichi ya se había puesto el pijama y ya se había acostado, Goku no debía tardar así que decidió dormirse. Minutos después su marido hacia acto de presencia en la habitación, escuchó el sonido del armario y la ropa deslizándose por el cuerpo masculino, pasaron unos instantes y sintió que se acomodaba al lado suyo, cerró los ojos nerviosa. No era la primera vez que dormía con el, pero con tondo lo que había recordado sentía que estaba al lado de un desconocido, bueno… si que lo conocía…. Y bastante bien… cielos, ahora se estaba poniendo tensa y al parecer estaba más nerviosa que una recién casada, buf… y es que recordar a su marido le despertaba ciertas necesidades primarias que eran difíciles de controlar. ¿Era su imaginación o hacia un calor de los mil demonios? Malditas hormonas, ¿acaso no comprendían que necesitaba retomar su vida poco a poco? Simplemente quería ordenar sus ideas, solo eso… y si Goku y Piccolo se lo habían permitido con lo cabezotas que eran, no iba a permitir que sus bajos instintos dominaran la situación y mandaran todo al traste.

5 minutos después descubrió aliviada que había ganado la batalla contra sus necesidades… Chichi 15 Hormonas 0… pero una vocecita interior le decía con malicia… -_Quizá ganaste la batalla pero no la guerra_- La pobre mujer bufo molesta mientras se tapaba la cabeza con la almohada en un intento de apaciguar la frustración que sentía. Sintió a Goku moverse un poco… ella sabía que el tenía conciencia de su estado consciente. Volvió a acomodarse en su esquina de la cama e intentar dormir… media hora después descubrió que era inútil… desistió y se dedicó a mirar por la ventana que tenía a un lado, mirar las estrellas la relajaban, era una costumbre que tenía con su maestro, y mirándolas se sumergió de nuevo en sus recuerdos…

**Flash back**

-_Piccolo-sensei… mire…puedo volaaaar!!!-_gritaba unos metros arriba la jovencita mientras giraba y giraba por los aires, le había costado un poco dominar la técnica y por eso festejaba su triunfo.

Piccolo miraba con incredulidad a la mujer humana, en cuestión de días había aprendido no solo a volar y a lanzar energía, sino que tuvo la desfachatez de perfeccionar la técnica de esconder el Ki… a tal grado que ni siquiera el mismo le podía encontrar, esa niña desvergonzada aprendía rápido. Con un gesto de orgullo observaba a su pequeña discípula, cuando la vio descender hacia el cambió a su típica faceta seria.

-_Piccolo-sensei yo…-_dijo la muchacha pero fue interrumpida inmediatamente por Piccolo que le gritaba molesto-_YA TE DIJE QUE NO SOY TU MAESTRO PEQUEÑA TONTA!!!_

_-Pe..pe..pero_-contesta con temor la chica_-Piccolo-sen_… -el hombre la miró con coraje-_sen…sama…Piccolo-sama._

Piccolo sonrió levemente-_mucho mejor_-dijo satisfecho-por cierto, nos quedaremos aquí a dormir… esta anocheciendo-

_-Hai Piccolo-sensei_-

òó Piccolo mueve la cabeza negativamente… esa mujer era imposible.

**Fin del flash back**

Chichi sonreía al recordar los buenos tiempos que había pasado con el hombre verde, le respetaba, le quería y le extrañaba mucho, volteó a ver a Goku , sabía que al fin había caído rendido, lo supo por su manera de roncar, la chica rió bajito… no quería despertarle, paso suavemente una mano por el cabello de su esposo para después acariciarle el rostro, una lágrima escurrió por su mejilla-_pero tú… significas mucho más…jamás podría odiarte… mi Goku_-La chica cerró sus ojos y cayó en las redes de morfeo mientras su otra mano agarraba con delicadeza una de las palmas de Goku… no se dio cuenta de la sonrisa satisfecha del muchacho y mucho menos sintió como la mano del joven apretaba cariñosamente la suya.

El saiyan la mira con ternura mientras por su mente revivía las más duras experiencias de su vida… nunca nadie le había reclamado nada… todos le querían… pero ella fue la primera que le había hecho ver sus errores, le hizo comprender lo mucho que la había lastimado… y sobre todo, le enseñó lo que significaba amar a alguien en verdad -_Sé que en el pasado yo mismo provoqué que me odiarás… después de todo tenías razón al reclamarme mi falta de interés, aunque eras mi amiga no te traté igual a los demás…y te abandoné a tu suerte… pero ahora…estoy contigo…e independientemente de lo que decidas siempre permaneceré a tu lado chi-chan-_

…Esa noche la pareja al fin pudo descansar después de varias semanas de desvelos y angustias...

**Al fin!!! Este capitulo paso por varias revisiones pero creo que lo logré, al menos yo quedé satisfecha, lo terminé a las 11 de la noche mientras intentaba evadir la realidad de la tesis, jajaja, ya hablando en serio, hay que trabajar en eso.. si no pos no hay graduación, kekekekeke.**

**Como podrán observar nos vamos acercando al meyuyo del problema… osease… el torneo. Para el siguiente capitulo ya habrá algo de eso y muchas dudas serán aclaradas, aunque creo que ya se han respondido algunas. **

**Muchas gracias por los reviews, en especial para aquellitos que se han tomado la molestia de leer mis pininos :) **

**(Arterin hace una reverencia) Agradecimientos a las personitas que me han estado apoyando y dándome críticas (las cuales aprecio muchísimo, porque eso me ayuda a mejorar): Grayse, Rindo inukai, Shadir, Kaoru Himura T., Alarian Xatner… y a todos los demás que han leído… sigan mandando reviewwwwwwsssssss…. Como dije anteriormente las críticas constructivas, los tomatazos, ideas y todo lo demás son bien recibidas… nos vemos la próxima!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Lo de siempre… Dragon Ball pertenece a Akira Toriyama. Este fic esta hecho sin fines de lucro, disfrutenlo!!!

**Quinto capi!!! Disfrútenlo.**

**JEJEJE, ahora si que me tarde… lo siento, tenía que entregar a segundo lector y tenía examen, asi que andaba un poquitin estresada… pero después de eso me puse a escribir.**

**Para inspirarme me la pase escuchando rolas dragonbolezcas, entre ellas la del tenkaichi budokai… jooo muy buena por cierto.**

**Bueno, mejor cierro el pico y los dejo leer mi historia :x **

**Porque te amo…**

**Capitulo V**

**Venganza**

_-mmm… el día está que arde!!!_-comenta Krilin con alegría mientras miraba el horizonte desde Kame house, el maestro Roshi se encontraba a unos pasos de él sentado en su silla de playa favorita y mirando sus amadas revistas mientras ignoraba olímpicamente a su ruidoso pupilo, Krilin voltea a verle con una sonrisa-_dentro de poco será el próximo torneo de las artes marciales… ¿cree usted que debería participar?_

No hubo respuesta del aludido

Krilin se cruzó de brazos y se dejó caer en la arena, su semblante alegre cambio drásticamente a uno de profundo pesar… desde que había regresado de la casa de Goku estaba más pensativo que de costumbre, de una cosa estaba seguro… su amigo había metido la pata en grande, pero Piccolo también y el resultado de las malas decisiones de ambos hirió a la persona más importante para ellos. Por primera vez en su vida Krilin sintió lástima por alguien.

En esos momentos Goku se ejercitaba en el patio de la casa mientras sentía el ki de su mujer ir y venir dentro de su hogar, el joven se negaba a alejarse más de lo necesario, hacía días que no sentía el Ki de su enemigo pero no le daba miedo, sabía que estaba tan preocupado como el y no se atrevería a hacer de las suyas… pensó un momento… de hecho Piccolo llevaba varios años sin hacer de las suyas… si el no estaba mal con sus cuentas, Piccolo no había hecho nada desde hacía…

_-4 años_-recuerda Goku, después voltea su rostro hacia su hogar con un gesto de sorpresa_-desde que te conoció._

Ahí… en ese momento, Goku se dio cuenta de que el gran rey de los demonios había abandonado el título de asesino por culpa de su mujer. Se levantó con una tensa serenidad, rara en él, y se encaminó al hogar, segundos después se encontró con la espalda de la joven de largos cabellos negros, cuando ella se dio cuenta de la presencia de su marido se giró con lentitud_-¿pasa algo Goku? La cena todavía no está lista-_

El chico la miraba y cuando posó sus ojos en los de ella inmediatamente se dio cuenta del porque era lo más preciado para Piccolo… Goku sonrió y se sentó a su lado en el suelo para unirse al juego que tenían su esposa y su pequeño, después entrenaría… de todos modos gracias a ella la humanidad estaba a salvo, por ahora.

-_Mi nombre es Chichi, no mujer humana, por lo menos eso apréndase…Quiero ir al torneo de las artes marciales…Piccolo-sensei…Adiós Piccolo sama…Gracias por todo…Pero yo no quiero irme, deseo estar a su lado por siempre…Piccolo-sama, usted tiene un buen corazón, mucho mejor que el de muchos humanos… pienso que usted y yo no somos tan diferentes…pero yo le quiero… si usted cree que es lo mejor para los dos, entonces lo haré-_

TONTO…TONTO… GRANDISIMO TONTO...ARGH!!!! Piccolo no hacía más que recordar y recordar, era patética su forma de comportarse… no se reconocía el mismo, pero la verdad era que no deseaba volver a ser el demonio de antaño, ella le había enseñado tantas cosas buenas, le dio momentos de profunda alegría, gracias a esa mujercita había descubierto algo que su padre desconocía y que catalogaba como la peor debilidad de los humanos… los sentimientos.

Así es, sería el hazmerreír de su padre y toda su prole cuando llegase al otro mundo y se reuniera con ellos… lo más asombroso de todo era que no se arrepentía de nada y si le dieran e elegir entre conocer a la chica o no, el no dudaría a repetir la experiencia.

Pensar que todo había empezado tan bien y estaba acabando tan mal… el joven peleador dejó salir un gruñido, últimamente ese era el único sonido que surgía de sus labios.

**Flash back**

Piccolo miraba de reojo a la joven que volaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por alcanzarle, no tendría contemplaciones con ella sintiese lo que sintiese, definitivamente no iba a ser un maestro condescendiente. En ese momento se dio cuenta de lo cansada que estaba, aunque ella aparentaba tener el Ki alto realmente estaba desfalleciendo, se sorprendió la capacidad que había desarrollado para leerla como si de un libro se tratase, suspiró pesadamente y se detuvo provocando que la muchacha chocara estrepitosamente contra él, la chica le miró extrañada.

-_Abajo hay un río… tengo sed_-dice el hombre mientras se dejaba caer al suelo con gracia, la mujer le siguió aliviada, estaba tan cansada que pensaba que se desmayaría en cualquier momento, una vez abajo se encargaría de convencerlo para que acamparan, así aprovecharía para descansar.

Una vez abajo el namek tomó unos sorbos de agua y se fue a recostar bajo un árbol sin decir nada más, la muchacha casi se avienta al río de lo sedienta que estaba, tenía un hambre de los mil demonios y miró con alegría la cantidad de peces que había en el río, unos pocos minutos después había hecho una fogata y asaba sus preciados pececillos. Volteó hacia su maestro y sonrió al ver que dormía apaciblemente bajo un inmenso árbol, después de todo no tendría que convencerlo para que se quedaran en ese lugar de fantasía, cosa buena porque el tipo en cuestión era tan tozudo como ella.

Una media hora después Piccolo sintió a la chica relajarse a un costado de él, había caído rendida después de cenar y ahora dormía como un tronco, cuando estuvo seguro de que estaba dormida se tomó la libertad de mirarla a sus anchas, la miró con tristeza porque se había dado cuenta que entre más la conocía y se encariñaba con ella, más entendía que tenía que separarse de ella, eso le dolía. Ella no se acostumbraría a su estilo de vida y él no lo cambiaría de ninguna manera, ella no pertenecía a ese mundo de peleas y odios, sería juzgada si permaneciese a su lado y no estaba dispuesto a heredarle el desprecio del que era víctima por el hecho de ser hijo del rey de los demonios, sabía que la joven sería rechazada por todo el mundo una vez que se descubriera su identidad… y él no quería una vida de soledad y rechazo para su querida compañera de viaje, había tomado la firme decisión de que en el torneo la dejaría con los de su raza, sólo que había un pequeño detalle, la chica odiaba a los humanos y convencerla de lo contrario sería una tarea más que titánica.

La mañana siguiente siguieron con su camino, el torneo de artes marciales les aguardaba a solo 1 día de camino y con ello el adiós definitivo.

---

_UAAAA!!!! Cuanta gente_- dice una asombrada Chichi, vestida con el nuevo gi morado que le había regalado Piccolo, al verse rodeada de cientos de personas. Tenía años que no se mezclaba con humanos y por eso se sentía algo desubicada, Piccolo la observaba de lejos, el había decidido estar lo más apartado posible de la gente, no quería que le reconocieran antes de tiempo y el verla interactuar con las personas le hacía sentirse solo. Unos segundos después se encontró con su enemigo, ambos se miraban recelosos entre el bullicio, se dio la media vuelta y se perdió entre la gente.

-_Piccolo-sama… al fin lo encuentro-_dice una sonriente Chichi que corría emocionada hacía él, el hombre la mira y con una mueca le dice que entren al edificio donde se harían las peleas preliminares.

Ya adentro del edificio se les designan diferentes lugares, afortunadamente a la chica no le tocaba pelear con su maestro, así que era probable que llegara a las finales. Sabía que Piccolo no se andaría con rodeos con ella y que le daría una buena tunda con tal de ganar, esta sonríe al pensar en eso. Le muestra el número a su maestro que se encontraba un poco alejado de ella, de repente sus ojos se dilatan y el corazón le da un vuelco, a unos cuantos metros estaba la razón por la que estaba participando…-_Goku_- la sangre le hierve y con paso decidido se dirige hacia el joven que platicaba amenamente con un grupo de hombres.

A unos pasos de él la chica se detiene y le mira con detenimiento- _está más guapo_- se dice para si misma, en ese momento se ruboriza por lo que acaba de decir y se enoja consigo misma, no podía volver a enamorarse de ese hombre, el chico la había dejado a su suerte, nunca se había preocupado por ella y estaba casi segura que no se acordaba de su existencia… si eso era verdad… entonces los humanos perderían la última oportunidad... pero si la recordaba… quizá…

Con paso decidido llega hasta el joven que le da la espalda, la chica le toca el hombro y el chico se da la vuelta, la mujer le sonríe dulcemente como solía hacerlo de pequeña, quizá con ello la recordase y le pidiese disculpas, quizá cumpliría su promesa y vengaría la muerte de su padre...quizá ahora si se quedaría con ella para siempre…quizá podría volver a confiar en los humanos… quizá… y solo quizá estaría segura que la amistad que le había ofrecido años atrás era verdadera… estaría segura que él la había querido… aunque fuese solo un cariño de amigos… eso no importaba… quería averiguar si alguna vez ella fue importante para el joven…

-_Ho…hola Goku_-saluda la muchacha con naturalidad y mostrando la más dulce de sus sonrisas.

El chico mira atentamente a la chica bonita, de largos cabellos negros y ojos expresivos que le hablaba… silencio…unos segundos tensos para ella, entonces sus amigos hacen la pregunta del millón_- ¿La conoces Goku?-_ la chica le mira expectante, el chico responde inocentemente sin imaginarse lo que desencadenaría su respuesta- _¿Quién eres tú?_

_IDIOTA!!!!_

Toda la sala se había dado cuenta del grito de la muchacha, Piccolo alzó la mirada y se sorprendió al ver a Chichi gritando a todo pulmón una de sus verdades a su peor enemigo. Mientras tanto la chica miraba a Goku con furia contenida, sus ojos estaban empañados de lágrimas, la última oportunidad del joven se había ido por la borda-_esto… no se quedará así SON GOKU_- dicho esto se da la vuelta y se encuentra cara a cara con su maestro.

Goku se voltea algo molesto y desubicado- _¿está loca o que?- _

Krilin le toma del borde de su gi y le reprocha celoso- _rayos Goku, ¿donde conociste a esa chica tan bonita?… se supone que estuviste entrenando con Kami-sama… maldita sea, que envidia te tengo!!!_

_-Te aseguro Krilin que en mi vida la he visto-_responde Goku a su molesto amigo. Este comentario había llegado a los oídos de la muchacha y provocó que las lágrimas salieran sin control, Goku había tirado los dados sin querer.

Yamsha miraba a la chica con detenimiento, esa mirada fiera… esa voz… ese rostro… le recordaba a alguien, pero no sabía a quien, Ten shin Han y Chaoz observaban el suceso sin entender nada… en eso un poderoso Ki hace que los 5 jóvenes giren la mirada hacia un alto y fornido hombre verde que les miraba con recelo, segundos después Goku y los demás se dan cuenta que la joven de hacia unos instantes era tomada fuertemente del brazo por el rey de los demonios y llevada hacia otro lugar, Goku se acercó a ambos y jala a la joven para apartarla del monstruo que la aprisionaba- _NI SE TE OCURRA HACERLO… NO MATARÁS A NADIE HASTA QUE PELEEMOS EN EL COMBATE FINAL… PICCOLO_- dice el chico por telepatía al namek mientras ponía a la chica "a salvo" detrás de él, el tono del joven no dejaba a dudas su punto de vista hacia el Piccolo, le odiaba, le despreciaba… y quería matarle, porque después de todo era un descendiente del rey de los demonios.

La chica molesta le responde de un modo frío y distante, muy diferente al tono cálido que había utilizado para saludarlo- _Serás idiota… naciste siento idiota y morirás siendo idiota- _

O.O Goku la mira sorprendido, la chica había escuchado lo que había dicho, su sorpresa fue aún mayor al ver que la jovencita regresaba al lado del demonio verde, una vez al lado de Piccolo la muchacha sin encararlo le contesta con una voz extrañamente tersa y serena_- hubo un momento en que parecías diferente, pero eres igual a todos, juzgas antes de conocer… eres de lo peor_- dicho esto la muchacha sonríe tiernamente a Piccolo- _¿nos vamos ya, Piccolo- sama? Las peleas están por comenzar_- después Mayunia y la joven se alejan entre la multitud dejando a los 5 guerreros asombrados.

_-¿PICCOLO-SAMA?-_ O.O O.O O.O O.O

Goku había quedado petrificado en el mismo lugar mientras un dolor extraño empieza a recorrerle el cuerpo, nunca había sentido algo así, ni siquiera cuando Krilin murió, era la primera vez que le decían que era malo.

Mientras tanto Piccolo y Chichi avanzaban firmemente hacía las finales… ambos eran fuertes y para el asombro de la mayoría de los peleadores la enana de mirada fiera golpeaba mucho más fuerte que cualquiera de ellos. En el transcurso de la mañana Chichi procuró estar alejada de Goku… había reconocido a uno de sus amigos… no sabía su nombre, pero estaba segura que la recordaba por la forma en que la había mirado.

Piccolo y ella ya se encontraban entre los finalistas, él estaba más que orgulloso de su pequeña molestia, como cariñosamente la llamaba aunque usando un tono de fastidio, que en ese momento se encontraba placidamente sentada junto a él mientras tomaba un poco de agua, hacía calor y había el peligro de deshidratarse por lo que el peleador procuraba mantenerla cerca de alguna ventana para que le entrara un poco de fresco. Desde la distancia observaba como el grupo de Goku le miraba atentamente y no dudaba que estuviesen intrigados por su pequeña ya que las insistentes miradas de desconfianza y asombro eran tantas que la chica empezaba a sentirse incómoda. Aunque la mirada que más le molestaba era le de cierto pelinegro que observaba con detenimiento a la joven que le ignoraba.

Dieron un corto lapso de tiempo para que los luchadores se descansaran y comieran algo antes de la pelea, ahí fue cuando ella le contó su gran secreto. Era la prometida de Goku, o por lo menos lo había sido… esta noticia cayó como un balde de agua helada en Piccolo quién ahora respiraba con dificultad, todo este tiempo estuvo fraternizando con el enemigo. La mirada horrorizada del guerrero causo un poco de gracia en Chichi, sin embargo la mujer bajó la mirada casi al instante- _no se preocupe Piccolo-sama… yo jamás signifiqué nada para él…ni siquiera puedo considerarme una amiga_- responde la muchacha en un tono serio y triste- _soy tan poca cosa en su mundo que ni siquiera me recuerda… lo más tonto de todo… es que para mí… él era… lo más importante de todo-_ respiró hondo y prosiguió- _le esperé día a día… pacientemente… con tanto amor… con la devoción que ninguno de sus "grandes amigos" le ha mostrado… cuando iba a visitar a mi padre_...-piccolo le miró extrañado- _si, a mi padre… nunca fue a verme a mí… era a mi padre… el mejor amigo de su abuelo- _una lágrima salió de sus ojos- _cuando iba a visitar a mi padre yo me desvivía por él, siempre me prometía regresar… nunca lo hizo… él _(miró a Goku, quién al mismo tiempo le devolvió la mirada) _rescató a tanta gente en el transcurso de su vida pero nos abandonó a mi padre y a mí… se desvivió por sus amigos… pero a mí me dejó a un lado… siempre ha sido de ese modo, ¿no cree que soy una competa tonta?... confiaba ciegamente en alguien a quien le importaba un demonio… pensé que él era diferente… y para serle sincera… iba a perdonarle cuando lo viera, pero… me ha defraudado de nuevo…ahora me doy cuenta de lo tonta que fui… es por eso que he de olvidarme de esa persona…todo estaba perdido para mí hasta que usted llegó a mi vida…Piccolo-sama, usted es la única persona en la que confío… ¿verdad que no me abandonará? ¿verdad que usted nunca va a olvidarse de mí?-_ la chica miraba angustiada a su maestro, este estaba más serio que de costumbre, con un tono calmado le responde a su discípula_-¿olvidarme de ti?... pequeña insoportable, eres imposible de olvidar…eres peor que un dolor de muelas…_ (Este comentario hace reír a la chica mientras más lágrimas salían de sus ojos) _además, pase lo que pase… ten la seguridad que las decisiones que tome para ti, serán solo buscando tu bienestar_- Piccolo se ruboriza en ese momento y aparta la mirada de la chica… desde cuando era tan… cursi.

Nunca nadie le había hablado de esa manera aparte de su padre, Chichi mira a su maestro con un cariño tal que hasta un despistado como Goku juraba y perjuraba que estaba enamorada del namek…entonces se dio cuenta… esa mirada era igual a la de… Goku sacudió su cabeza y volvió a mirar a la extraña pareja, entrecerró los ojos, los volvió a abrir, se frotó fuertemente el rostro, giró la cabeza hasta casi marearse… todo concordaba… su cabello negro y lacio cayendo como cascada sobre su espalda (la mujer se lo había soltado en esa hora de descanso), su piel blanca como la nieve, su cuerpo menudo y frágil, una actitud fiera y esos ojos… esa mirada… la mirada que alguna vez alguien le había dedicado y que no había sabido apreciar... era… quizá era… aunque tenía años de no verla no dudaba en que ahora estaría convertida en una hermosa jovencita, la recordaba como una niña dulce y muy fuerte, seguro era igual a esa joven… eran tan parecidas.

La chica sonreía dulcemente mientras hablaba con su maestro en un ambiente de camaradería, el guerrero le revolvía el cabello mientras la chica se quejaba, entonces la muchacha puso sus manos sobre sus caderas y tomó una postura que Goku reconoció de inmediato e hizo que su sangre recorriese su cuerpo de arriba a abajo como nunca lo había hecho… es ella.

Krilin miraba a su amigo que desde el inicio del torneo no había quitado la mirada de la joven extraña, Goku parecía haber entrado en una especie de trance y ahora su expresión era una extraña mezcla de confusión y… algo que nunca había visto en su amigo… acaso eran… ¿celos?... naaaaaaah, imposible Goku no era una persona común… no podía sentir esa clase de cosas, era demasiado niño para que su cerebro asimilase ese tipo de sentimientos.

Minutos después el presentador llama a todos los guerreros, iban a hacer el sorteo. Chichi fue la primera en pasar… No. 3, poco a poco fueron pasando, cuando le tocó el turno a Goku este sacó su número e inmediatamente miró al pizarrón… una gran sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, mientras que Piccolo fruncía el ceño.

Krilin tragó saliva mientras el ambiente se hacía cada vez más y más tenso...Esto se iba a poner feo.

----

La pelea de Te shin han había acabado, era el turno de la hermosa joven de cabellos negros y Goku, la chica subió a la plataforma con gracia, Goku iba a su lado mientras tenía la mirada fija en ella… no muy lejos de ahí Piccolo les miraba con recelo- _Es hora de patear traseros_-le había dicho una sonriente y despreocupada chichi hacía unos segundos.

-_En sus posiciones…listos…comienza el combate_- grita el presentador mientras que una horda de gente aplaudía y vitoreaba a los participantes.

_-¿Dime quien eres?-_reclama Goku en un tono preocupado, como temiendo que sus temores no fueran ciertos.

Chichi le sonríe falsamente- _¿para que quieres saberlo? ¿Acaso te recuerdo a alguien?_

Goku tragó saliva, esa actitud que había tomado la muchacha era dura, quizá el estar con Piccolo la había cambiado, si, eso tenía que ser, el culpable de todo era ese bastardo.

-_Dime quien eres… ¿porque estás con él? ¿Acaso no sabes quién es?-_responde tercamente el chico.

La joven le mira con seriedad- _esas… son respuestas que te daré si me derrotas...-_la chica se puso en posición de combate_- pero he de advertirte que no soy la misma tonta de antes…Piccolo-sama me ha entrenado_- Goku frunció el ceño molesto, no le estaba agradando la respuesta de la muchacha_- y he de decirte… Son Goku… que ya no soy un rival fácil de vencer, esta vez… me encargaré de que nunca te olvides de mi existencia… toda tu maldita vida me recordarás y pagarás haberme hecho un cero a la izquierda… lo pagarás muy caro._

Esa respuesta había convencido a Goku respecto a la identidad de la muchacha. La había descubierto… era Chichi.

Yamsha miraba la pelea que se desarrollaba en la plataforma, el ki de la mujer era impresionante, fiero pero tremendamente puro. Krilin miraba con asombro la forma en que la mujer peleaba, era tan rápida, aunque su fuerza no se comparaba con la de Goku era impresionante verla. El asombro de todos fue mayor cuando la chica fue lanzada de la plataforma con una ventisca que había lanzado Goku a ella.

---

Goku esquivaba los golpes con facilidad pero las miradas de odio que la joven le lanzaba lo herían mucho más que cualquier golpe. Había recibido miradas de ese tipo por parte de sus enemigos y la verdad nunca le habían hecho el menor daño, pero el que un amigo te viera de esa manera era devastador.

-¿_Acaso no sabes quien soy_?-decía la chica con coraje mientras arremetía en contra del guerrero- ¿_Soy tan poca cosa para ti que no te molestaste en guardar en tu cerebro siquiera mi nombre_?-la chica lanzó una poderosa patada al rostro del muchacho la cual fue nuevamente evitada-¿_Acaso valgo tan poco como amiga o como ser humano para que tu memoria decidiera borrarme? DIME GOKU!!!_

_Basta!!!-_ Goku lanza una corriente de aire hacia la chica, no lo soportaba… nunca nadie le había dicho ese tipo de cosas… ¿realmente la había hecho sentir así? ¿Por qué no se había preocupado por ella? Tenía toda la razón del mundo de odiarle, la había abandonado y solo hasta ese día se había acordado de ella. Goku se sintió la persona más cruel del planeta en ese momento, comprendía el porque sus amigos le decían que era un despistado e idiota de lo peor.

La chica salió disparada de la plataforma, Goku suspiró aliviado… terminando el torneo le pediría disculpas y reiniciarían su amistad… (que tonto estaba siendo). Los alaridos de la gente le despertaron de su momento meditativo… los ojos casi se le salen de las orbitas cuando ve a la chica en posición horizontal flotando a unos centímetros del suelo-_SABES VOLAR!!!_

Piccolo sonríe satisfecho, esa era solo una de las sorpresas que tenía guardada su discípula.

Lentamente la mujer se incorporó y volvió a la plataforma pero sin pisar el suelo, se mantenía flotando unos centímetros, la larga cabellera se había soltado de su coleta y flotaba alrededor de ella, su ki brillaba más que antes, la chica tenía la cabeza baja y una risa un poco extraña salio de su boca. Levantó el rostro lentamente y encaró a Goku.

_-Te dije que no era la misma tonta de antes… me he entrenado especialmente para este día... te haré pagar la maldita indiferencia de la que me hiciste víctima... te haré pagar la maldita mentira en la que me hiciste vivir-_

Goku le mira horrorizado, la pequeña chichi había cambiado mucho-_Chichan!!! ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Qué te pasó? ¿A que mentira te refieres? Somos amigos, ¿porque actúas de esta manera?_

Chichi le mira con un asombro fingido- _Chi-chan… chi-chan… tsk tsk tsk… ¿amigos?-_ La joven empieza a generar una bola de energía en su palma derecha_-¿amigos_?- le sonríe con dulzura-_Oh Goku… tu y yo jamás fuimos amigos_…-en ese momento la chica aparece frente a Goku, sus rostros estaban tan cerca que casi podían sentir sus alientos, Goku estaba tan sorprendido que no noto el movimiento de la muchacha.

_-Claro… somos amigos, desde pequeños_-responde Goku con un tono de voz tan bajo que solo lo escucha la muchacha.

Chichi se acerca un poco más a él y en el oído susurra- _Los verdaderos amigos se ayudan entre ellos… los verdaderos amigos están presentes en las buenas y en las malas… tus verdaderos amigos son aquellos que están allá-_dice mirando fugazmente hacía el grupo de Krilin, después vuelve a encarar a Goku-_a mí nunca me consideraste en esa lista… a mí me hiciste una promesa y la rompiste… a mí me abandonaste a mi suerte y ahora mi padre está muerto_- Goku se pone pálido al escuchar esto- _estuviste presente para cada uno de esos bastardos… pero para mí nunca… te olvidaste de mí… me abandonaste… eso… jamás te lo voy a perdonar_…-chichi sonrió apaciblemente después de ese monólogo y le dirigió la mirada más dulce a Goku- _lo único de lo que puedo sentirme agradecida es que gracias a ti… conocí a mi querido Piccolo-sama._

Lo único que Goku sintió en ese momento fue un tremendo golpe en el rostro producto de una bola de energía y una tremenda punzada en el pecho, en parte era un sentimiento de culpabilidad porque la pequeña y amada hija de Ox Satán se había convertido en un ser lleno de resentimiento por su culpa y la otra parte… era porque sabía que lo ella decía era verdad.

Krilin miraba estupefacto la escena… las cosas se estaban poniendo más que feas.

---

_-Fiuuu… que mujer_-dice Yamsha mirando atentamente la pelea.

Sin embargo a Krilin le había quedado muy en claro los sentimientos que tenía la muchacha hacía su amigo, la mirada que les había lanzado era puro veneno… estaba destrozada… y sabía perfectamente que una mujer despechada era sumamente peligrosa. Miró hacia un lado y vio a Piccolo sumamente interesado en la pelea, esto iba de mal en peor.

---

Goku se levantó y encaró a la chica- _¿a que promesa te refieres? ¿Qué promesa rompí?_

_-¿Para que quieres saber? Quedó en el pasado_-responde la muchacha sin darle importancia.

Goku le miró con decisión- _porque quiero resarcir el daño que te causé y empezaré con ello._

Una sonora carcajada salió de los labios de la muchacha-¿_y quién dice que quiero que resarzas algo?_

-_Dime_-dice Goku con seriedad-_Haré lo que sea._

La jovencita pone sus pies en el piso con lentitud y avanza hasta el joven- _esta bien… te lo diré, pero te advierto… no quiero que la cumplas… no me interesa más, ¿entiendes?_-Goku asiente-_bien… tu me prometiste que… te casarías conmigo_.

-_Casarme?_-dice Goku con un gesto inquisitivo.

Chichi asiente con desgano.

Goku se acerca a Krilin y le pregunta angustiado- _Hey Krilin… ¿Qué significa casarse?_

O.O (plop general)

-_SERÁS IDIOTA… ¿COMO PUDISTE PROMETER ALGO QUE DESCONOCES? CASARSE EN VIVIR CON ALGUIEN POR EL RESTO DE TU VIDA… YA SABES… TENER HIJOS… HACERCE VIEJOS Y MORIR JUNTOS_…-le grita Krilin a todo pulmón.

-_Ah_…-después voltea a ver a la chica_-¿Cuándo prometí eso?_

La mujer empieza a tener un tic nervioso en una de sus cejas… ¿como fue tan estúpida como para enamorarse de un retardado como este?

_-Ah… creo que ya recuerdo… la verdad yo creía que se trataba de comida o algo así_-responde con inocencia el chico-_si te prometí casarme contigo_- sonrió como siempre- _esta bien… casémonos!!!_

Silencio general… la chica le mira completamente ruborizada, seguro que el color de su rostro era provocado por el coraje del que estaba siendo víctima, tomó aire y- ¿_ESTÁS OPERADO DEL CEREBRO O QUE TE PASA? JAMÁS ME CASARÍA CONTIGO… ENTIENDES… JAMÁS!!! _

Piccolo veía la interacción de su enemigo y la muchacha, el chico parecía realmente arrepentido y estaba decidido a todo por tal de hacerla feliz…ella, por otro lado…- _Creo que al fin encontré con quién dejarte._

**Se cierra el telón!!! Arte chin aparece en la mitad del escenario y…**

**UEEEEEE!!! Sono finito!!! XD**

**Lamento haberme tardado tanto… pero al fin les hago entrega del siguiente capítulo… mandenme reviewwwwssss… quiero saber sus percepciones del capi. Jojojojojo. **

**Vamos a medio torneooooooo!!! A que ahora si respondí algunas de sus preguntas!!! **

**:3 planeo terminar la pelea de estos dos el siguiente capi y empezar con la de piccolo y Goku… la cual espero no quede muy larga…**

**Estoy contenta que les ha estado gustando la historia, capitulo a capitulo espero sus críticas y comentarios, eso me ayuda un buen. Muchas gracias a suki-chan90, kaoru himura, grayse, heich-ess , shadir, rinko inukai y a cada uno que se toma el tiempo de leer mis locuras. BESOS Y MAS BESOS!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**

* * *

Disclaimer: Lo de siempre… Dragon Ball pertenece a Akira Toriyama. Este fic esta hecho sin fines de lucro, disfrutenlo!!!**

**SEXTO CAPITULO!!!**

**Siento haber tardado tanto… pero últimamente he tenido una carga excesiva de trabajo (al fin entregue el documento para imprimir de mi tesis) y he ido escribiendo en los escasos ratitos de ocio que tuve, joooo… Comenzamos…**

**Porque te amo…**

**Capitulo VI**

**El corazón que palpita por primera vez…**

_-JAMÁS ME CASARÍA CONTIGO… ¿ENTIENDES?… JAMÁS!!!_

Goku observaba atentamente las reacciones de la joven, no se tenía que ser un genio para saber que estaba encolerizada. Se tocó el rostro, realmente no había dolido el golpe que le había dado (y que se tenía muy bien merecido), pero se notaba que la chica se había esforzado tanto en hacerlo que pudo darse cuenta que se lo había dado con todas las intenciones de lastimarlo…el golpe y la negativa a casarse eran lo que dolía. Su abuelito le había enseñado a reparar lo daños que ocasionaba y con gusto haría de ella su esposa, no solo por el compromiso que sentía para con ella, digo, después de todo su padre estaba muerto por lo que estaba sola en el mundo… al igual que él… eso sin contar que ambos, al parecer, tenían los mismos gustos (la pelea) y el que la chica le había llamado la atención desde que la vio eran motivos suficientes para querer estar con ella, y ahora sí… darse el tiempo de conocerla y...quizá… con algo de suerte le llegase a perdonar algún día.

Sin embargo los gritos histéricos de la chica le interrumpieron sus pensamientos, la observo con más detalle, era realmente… bonita, no estaba seguro de porque pensaba eso, quizá Bulma tenía razón, ya había crecido un poco. Lo curioso es que no la veía como el maestro a Roshi y compañía le definían a la mujer ideal… ella era todo lo contrario, era brusca, valiente, fuerte, sincera… Y ESA MIRADA!!!... sus ojos eran tan expresivos que era difícil no comprenderla, se le podía leer como un libro cuando daba rienda suelta a sus emociones, y vaya que la chica era un poquito voluble…bueeeeno, seamos sinceros… era sumamente emocional. Goku tragó saliva, de repente se sentía nervioso... era la primera vez que una mujer le llamaba la atención de un modo diferente… era raro… esa chica había sido la primera en muchas cosas, de repente su mundo de ensueño se desvaneció al caer en cuenta que no tenía posibilidades con ella… lo acaba de rechazar y salvo el saludo de esa mañana (donde él había metido la pata), la chica había mostrado solo desprecio hacía él. Entonces hizo un descubrimiento… quizá ella…

* * *

Chichi empezaba a ponerse algo incómoda ante la atenta mirada del joven¿Qué tanto le veía?... se sentía rara… Lo peor era que el chico no había abierto la boca desde hacía unos minutos y le miraba con una expresión entre perdida y… extraña… muy extraña. Bufó molesta mientras ponía las manos en sus caderas y miraba con desgano al peleador, de pronto Goku cambió su expresión a una seria… tan seria que parecía otra persona. Esto provocó que no solo ella se sorprendiera, si no que todos sus amigos le veían de igual manera._

* * *

_

_-¿Me odias?-_pregunta el chico haciendo que todos los presentes guardaran silencio… después de uno o dos minutos sin respuesta volvió a repetir la pregunta-_Chichi… ¿me odias?-_

La jovencita le miraba con seriedad, de reojo ve a su maestro quien le devuelve la mirada con la misma actitud pero al mismo tiempo con algo de inquietud… chichi guardó silencio.

-_Contesta_-reclama Goku con impaciencia.

-…_no_…-responde la chica simplemente.

_-¿no?-_pregunta confundido el joven.

Chichi sigue con la mirada abajo y responde con el tono de voz más calmado-_no te odio-_

Goku sonríe agradecido y aliviado, todavía tenía una oportunidad de arreglar las cosas.

_-pero…-_Goku alzo la vista al escucharla- _ya no me interesa nada que tenga que ver con los humanos_-responde la chica con tranquilidad, el coraje había desaparecido de repente, estaba demasiado calmada para el gusto de todos, la chica siguió hablando con una voz tersa y sin sentimientos, con una actitud desganada-…_no valen la pena_…-

Todo mundo guardó silencio, el aire se sentía muy pesado y hasta escaso. Krilin y los demás estaban a la expectativa de un nuevo ataque, el mismo Goku no podía descifrar que nuevo movimiento haría la pelinegra, era la primera vez que le pasaba esto con un contrincante. La gente empezaba a desesperarse al ver que no pasaba nada en la plataforma, entonces, de repente la mujer se volvió a poner en posición de ataque, su mirada era determinación pura pero la fiereza que había mostrado anteriormente había desaparecido.

* * *

Chichi se puso en posición de ataque muy a su pesar, ya no quería pelear, estaba cansada y harta de todo aunque se sentía mejor después de haberse desahogado, pero inconforme por el poco daño que le había causado a Goku, bufó derrotada, era imposible ganarle, lo sabía desde el principio. Solo quería desquitarse, ya lo había hecho y con eso tenía, por lo que estaba parcialmente satisfecha. Sonrió…-_Es hora de terminar con esto y seguir con mi vida_-pensó.

* * *

_-En realidad esta pelea ya no tiene sentido para mí… simplemente… quiero regresar a casa_-dice al fin la jovencita y sin esperar a que Goku se pusiera en guardia atacó.

La velocidad con la que le había atacado no era la misma de antes… entonces Goku se dio cuenta que la pelinegra había gastado casi todas sus energías en el ataque pasado. Había puesto todo su empeño en hacerle daño de un solo golpe que ahora apenas y podía mantenerse en pie. Esquivaba con facilidad cada ataque pero una sola mirada de ella bastó para congelarlo y recibir un tremendo puñetazo, el cual al tomarlo por sorpresa hizo que el chico trastabillara y cayera al piso, todo esto sin apartar la mirada de la de ella.

Goku iba a levantarse cuando la pequeña mano de su ex – prometida toma la suya y le ayuda a ponerse en pie, el chico asombrado la mira y se sorprende aun más cuando la mujer le dedica una sonrisa sincera. El tiempo se detuvo… no entendía porque sentía estas cosas… un dolorcito extraño en el estomago iba creciendo hasta casi hacerse insoportable… y estaba más que seguro que no era por hambre, un leve rubor apareció en sus mejillas junto con una temblorina sospechosa a los ojos de sus amigos que ahora le miraban asombrados, era la primera vez que Goku actuaba de esa manera. Esa mano fuerte, segura y cálida… junto con su sonrisa… fueron las detonantes para que Goku decidiera crecer de una vez por todas. Ya estaba… se había enamorado, el problema era que no sabía como ordenar todo lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, estaba más que confundido… ese sentimiento de incertidumbre le asustaba… pero lo más extraño de todo es que le gustaba.

Al ver la cara de confusión del hombre, Chichi sonríe aun más y sin más que decir, se da la vuelta con decisión y baja de la plataforma ante el asombro de todos los presentes.

-SEÑORAS Y SEÑORES… LA PARTICIPANTE ANÓNIMA SORPRESIVAMENTE HA BAJADO DE LA PLATAFORMA… EL PARTICIPANTE GOKU GANA LA PELEA-grita el presentador desencadenando una onda de gritos por parte de la audiencia.

_-¿Porque?-_pregunta el muchacho una vez le dio alcance.

-_Porque ya no tiene caso pelear…no tiene sentido… simplemente quería desquitarme… lo he conseguido y me siento satisfecha… además, estoy exhausta_- dice la chica con naturalidad, después se da la vuelta y levanta una mano en son de despedida-_Suerte en las próximas peleas… la necesitarás-_-dicho esto último se va pasando por entre los amigos de Goku y los demás participantes quienes no podían quitarle la mirada de encima. Unos cuantos segundos después llega al lado de su maestro, quién le mira rápidamente y vuelve a su estado meditativo.

_-Le dije que se lo dejaría completo… ahora es todo suyo_-dice alegre la chica, después de eso se dejó envolver en la oscuridad.

Piccolo alcanzó a jalarla bruscamente de un brazo para que no cayera al suelo, no era la persona más delicada de la creación, pero tomando en cuenta que era él eso podría interpretarse en su extraño diccionario de costumbres como caballerosidad pura. Con poco cuidado la puso en una banca cercana, unos paramédicos llegaron al instante pero el hombre verde les fulminó con la mirada y no se atrevieron a acercarse, la chica parecía estar dormida y no percibían daño alguno… al sentirse más o menos satisfechos con la extraña revisión se retiraron.

-_Chiquilla tonta… no aprendiste nada_-dice en voz baja el peleador mientras una orgullosa sonrisa (casi imperceptible) se formaba en sus labios.

* * *

Las peleas habían comenzado de nuevo, después de unas cuantas Chichi había recuperado el conocimiento, su profesor le había regañado por lo irresponsable que había sido en esa pelea… de hecho sus palabras textuales fueron… _-¿ES QUE ERES TONTA O QUE? CUANTAS VECES HE DE DECIRTE QUE GASTAR LA ENERGÍA EN UN SOLO GOLPE PUEDE SER MORTAL… ¿ACASO QUERÍAS MORIRTE? SI TE MUERES HAZME EL FAVOR DE QUE NO SEA MIENTRAS UTILIZAS MIS TÉCNICAS, SERÍA UNA VERGÜENZA!!!…ERES IMPOSIBLE_- todo esto se lo dijo con una cara tan enojada pero a la vez tan preocupada que la chica no sabía si asustarse por la furia que mostraba su maestro o por que era una de esas extrañas ocasiones en que le demostraba que le preocupaba. La joven sonrío complacida mientras se metía un pan al vapor en la boca.

Al terminar de comer vio asombrada la exorbitante cantidad de platos que había en la mesa, fácil mente se había embutido media carta del restaurante. No era para menos, el desgaste de energía que tuvo fue bárbaro pero no lo lamentaba, se sentía más ligera (espiritualmente hablando, claro está) y sobre todo más tranquila, como cuando era una niña.

Chichi suspiró al recordar a su padre… tenía tiempo que no pensaba en él y no era porque lo hubiese olvidado. A veces se preguntaba que hubiese sido de vida si él viviera.-_Supongo que no tan divertida como ahora_-dice para si misma la chica mientras tomaba con calma y con algo de solemnidad un poco de té.

No lejos de ahí Goku estaba indeciso a acercársele… miró hacía la plataforma, Piccolo acababa de subir y estaba peleando con un hombrecito algo extraño, sabía que era Kamisama disfrazado, eso le daría algo de tiempo para hablar con ella.

­­

* * *

_1…2…y…………no puedo!!!-_Goku se escondió tras una pared para evitar que la mirada de la chica lo ubicara. Se sentía un completo idiota… llevaba varios intentos fallidos intentando hablar con la joven, tomó un poco de aire para agarrar valor y justo al abrir los ojos se encuentra con la mirada interrogante de Krillin.

-_Uoh.. pero que tenemos aquí?... el gran Goku actuando como todo un ejemplar masculino-_de repente sus ojos se llenaron de falsas lágrimas y una sonrisa fingida se formó en su rostro- _Sabía que algún día esas hormonas tuyas le ganarían al desubicado cerebro que tienes!!!, estaba empezando a creer que eras rarito… oh amigo mío, cuando el maestro Roshi se entere!!!-_ después tomó la cabeza del ahora apenado guerrero que no sabía donde esconderse del bochorno que le estaba haciendo pasar su "PROXIMO" ex mejor amigo

_-Calla!!! Nos escuchará!_!!- susurra Goku alarmado y volteando a ver discretamente a la chica mientras apretaba torpemente las manos en el rostro de su amigo quién luchaba por zafarse del agarre mortal.

Una vez libre Krilin se asomó tras su amigo aun con la extraña e inquietante sonrisita-_no hay duda de que es bonita_- su semblante se tornó serio de repente- _pero… es aliada de Piccolo, es nuestra enemiga Goku- _después de decir eso notó que la reacción de su amigo no había menguado, la chica realmente le atraía y debía preocuparse, después de todo era Goku- … _emmm… un pequeño e insignificante detalle pienso yo, después de todo eres "Goku", con lo raro que eres no nos debería sorprender que te gustara una mujer tan complicada… jajaja._

Goku tomó aire nuevamente mientras con las manos sujetaba fuertemente la pared hasta el punto de empezar a agrietarla, estaba nervioso y el pequeño detalle (llamado Piccolo Dai Maho) le importaba en ese momento un rábano. Krilin se desesperó con la indecisión de su "valiente" amigo y por la misma exasperación que le provocaba lo empujo con fuerza al pasillo- _VE A POR ELLA NOVATO!!!_

_-A…A….A….AH!!!-_Gritaba entre brinco y brinco Goku evitando caer al suelo de boca, cuando al fin pudo mantener el equilibrio se dio cuenta que la chica se había levantado de la mesa y había ido a la caja a pagar, Goku hizo alarde de su maravillosa condición física justo antes de que la chica voltease ya que en esa pequeña fracción de segundo aprovechó para "escabullirse" (más bien fue un brinco suicida) hacía una de las ventanas del local, cuando la chica se dio la vuelta siguió su camino tranquilamente, era un poco tarde pero con suerte podía ver la pelea del señor Piccolo y animarle un poco. Pasó al lado del calvo amigo de Goku, al cual le sonrío cortésmente, para después perderse por en el pasillo.

Krilin desilusionado se paró al lado de una ventana y suspiró haciendo un gesto resignado- _como guerrero querido amigo, eres el mejor, pero como romeo… apestas_-dice el chico a 10 deditos fuertemente agarrados del borde de la ventana, los cuales tomaron un sospechoso tono rojizo inmediatamente después del comentario.

* * *

-EL PARTICIPANTE MAYUNIA ES EL GANADOR- grita el presentador mientras el hombre verde bajaba de la plataforma para después ser abordado por la pelinegra que celebraba a todo pulmón su victoria. Había pasado a las finales, su próximo oponente sería su némesis… Goku.

Goku observaba de lejos la interacción entre la joven y su mayor enemigo, no podía hacer nada para evitar el cariño que se tenían uno al otro, era algo que se veía a simple vista (aunque Piccolo se esforzara por apartar a la chica de su lado con brusquedad y palabras secas) y eso lo mataba lentamente. La mirada que tanto había anhelado en el día al fin se posó en la suya inesperadamente por unos segundos. Lo más sorprendente es que la mujer nisiquera le miraba con odio, sino con… preocupación.

Segundos después unos hombres del staff se le acercan para informarle que era hora de subir a la plataforma. El chico se dirige a ella mientras Piccolo hace lo mismo, ambos jóvenes se quedan quietos uno al lado del otro antes de subir.

_-Empieza la pelea por la paz de la tierra-_dice Goku con seriedad y apretando su cinturón con fuerza, Piccolo sonríe tranquilamente mientras el joven sube a la plataforma-_esa pelea… terminó el día que mataste a mi padre-_estas palabras no llegan a oídos de Goku quién una vez arriba voltea y le dice con seriedad- _Si gano… liberarás a Chichi._

-_¿Liberarla¿y quién te dijo que la tenía cautiva?-_responde Piccolo con seriedad.

-_Es lógico¿quién quiere estar al lado del mayor asesino de la historia si no es a la fuerza?, algún truco debiste haber usado para que ella esté ahora contigo_-responde tercamente, sabía que estaba equivocado, pero no hallaba una razón lógica para que la chica se hubiese unido al bando maligno.

-_Pues yo la veo muy feliz a mi lado, de hecho todos estos años que hemos estado juntos ha sido feliz_-responde mordazmente el hombre verde logrando que Goku ardiera en rabia al voltear fugazmente hacia los demás participantes y ubicar a la pelinegra quién le saluda desde la plataforma inconsciente de la pequeña disputa que ella misma estaba ocasionando.

* * *

Era la hora… la pelea final por la paz de la tierra estaba por empezar en apenas unos segundos, Goku y Piccolo se veían directamente a los ojos, el primero con desconfianza y el segundo con una actitud fanfarrona.

_-COMIENZA LA PELEA FINAL!!!-_ grita el presentador con alegría.

* * *

-_te propongo algo Goku_-dice Piccolo mirando fijamente a su contrincante quién le miraba con la misma fiereza- si _gano… se queda conmigo y no la volverás a ver jamás, pero... si pierdo…_

_-ENTONCES ES MÍA!!!!-_grita Goku lanzándose a la pelea con ferocidad.

* * *

"**entonces siempre estaré a su lado… verdad Piccolo sama?"**

"Las personas que mas odio son aquellas que eligen el destino de los demás… solo conozco a dos personas en el mundo que no son así… una es usted y la otra…"

"Acaso usted nunca sueña?... mi sueño es vivir tranquila y tener algún día una familia con el hombre que amo… el problema es que él no tiene idea de nada…(suspiro) y no creo lo haga"

"**Piccolo sama, es usted un desastre¿que hará el día que me case y se quede solo?"**

* * *

Esa chica se contradecía todo el tiempo, no sabía lo que quería, por eso era su deber como maestro elegir el futuro adecuado para ella ya que definitivamente en esos años constató que ella no aguantaría la vida de un guerrero como él, apenas y había sobrevivido el poco tiempo que habían pasado juntos, y eso porque bajó el ritmo a uno humanamente aguantable, aún así sintió remordimiento por la decisión que estaba tomando.

Piccolo sonríe ante el último comentario de su alumna dicho apenas unas semanas atrás y que desde el día que la conoció tenía como himno, después de la recapitulación de su vida con la jovencita mira con tranquilidad a Goku que en ese momento le atacaba con furia- _odia a los humanos… pero no a ti… ¿no es así?_- era lógico, el chico no podía ser considerado un humano, era exageradamente fuerte y según fuentes fidedignas el chico antes tenía una cola… no había duda, la chica siempre había estado enamorada de su contrincante y el chico al parecer había descubierto el mismo sentimiento hace poco.

Se dio cuenta que él era la única razón por la que el par en cuestión no estuviese unido, ella por su orgullo y él… por idiota. Maldición que complicados eran estos dos- _espero estar tomando la decisión correcta y no arrepentirme después_-dice para si mismo contraatacando a Goku.

…continuará…

**TACHÁN!!!! Al fin terminé… lo siento muuucho, pero ya me quedan solo 4 semanitas para mi examen profesional y ando "un poquito" ajustada de tiempo, pero al fin les hago entrega del sexto capitulo joooo.**

**La pelea entre piccolo y goku tuve que posponerla para después porque si no quien sabe hasta cuando subía el capitulo, así que puse solo la mitad… así que disfrutenlo!!**

**Mandenme reviews!!! Por fis!!! Muchas gracias por los comentarios. :)**

kaoru himura t.

Que bueno que te este gustando la historia, gracia por el apoyo que me has dado y como ya pudiste ver ya acepto reviews de todo mundo, jejeje, asi que no tendrás que hacer largos viajes hasta el café y quedarte feliz y cómodamente en casa.

Alarian Xatner

Gracias por tu apoyo y como puedes ver el romance entre este par de tercos irá viento en popa a partir del próximo capítulo.

ChelseaInc

Gracias por tu apoyo¿verdad que daban ganas de colgar a Goku? Gracias a ti me he dado cuenta que no soy la única en el mundo que piensa eso, se que la historia es 100 shonen pero neta que toriyama-sensei se pasaba con las pobres mujeres, además de que los hombres también tienen su corazoncito, no solo un mar de testosterona.

Suki-chan90

Que bueno que te guste el fic, espero sigas leyendo mis locuras y te sigan divirtiendo.

Grayse

Gomen por tardar tanto, pero tenedme un poquito de paciencia en lo que pasa mi super examen y seguro vuelvo a las andadas con el fic, I promise!!!

Que gusto que te agrade el fic, ya sabes estoy abierta a recomendaciones y tomatazos… gracias por tu apoyo desde el principio.

RinKo InuKai

Que bueno que te guste mi historia, espero no demorar tanto la próxima vez,

Haré lo posible por que no ocurra una desaparición como la de ahora!!!

Shadir

Pienso que es una pelea un tanto… sentimental jajajaja, a mi también me gustó porque en la serie dejaban todo muy a medias… aja, como si fuera fácil perdonar al tipo que te dejó tirada sin más y encima se olvida de la única promesa que te hizo en la vida. NOOOOO… tenía que hacerlo sufrir!!! Muahahaha (mi lado femenino sádico sale a relucir, ejem)

**En fin… muchas gracias por todo y espero sigas al tanto de mi historia!!!**

**Nos vemos prontito!!!!**

**artechin**


	7. Chapter 7

**1….2…..3….. XO (ataque de tomatazos, zapatazos, revistazos y un sin fin de cosas por parte de los lectores).**

**Después del despliegue de emociones de hace rato… ejem… pido mis más sinceras disculpas (arterin se inclina muchas veces aun chorreando cosas extrañas).**

**Se que no tengo excusa alguna por todo lo que tarde en actualizar, pero felizmente tengo la alegría de decirles que ya soy licenciada. Así que desaparecí un tiempo para irme de vacaciones y rascarme el ombligo como diox manda. Jajaja.**** (Digo, llevaba casi dos años sin saber que era estarse sin hacer naaada de naaada, y vaya que lo disfruté), además me sirvió para echar a volar la imaginación porque la verdad estuvo más que escasa después del desgaste mental que tuve jooo.**

**Bien, bien, p****ues dejo de balbucear y los dejo disfrutar el séptimo capi, que va dedicado a un amigo muy cercano que falleció hace unos días y a toda la gente que me a apoyado y se ha tomado un poquito de tiempo para leer mis locuras.**

**Arterin ha vuelto y promete echarle ganas a la historia!!!**

**I´M BAAAAAAAAAAACK!!!!!!**

**Nota: acuérdense que Chichi sabe leer mentes ya que Piccolo le enseña durante el entrenamiento y si mal no recuerdo en el capítulo donde se reencuentran Goku y Piccolo se hablan por medio de esta técnica, así que como es de suponerse Chichi también la medo aprendio. **

**Capítulo 7**

**La amarga decisión**

La pelea de los jóvenes cada vez era más y más agresiva, Goku y Piccolo poco a poco mostraban su impresionante fuerza ante una audiencia estupefacta que antes le aplaudía y vitoreaba, sin embargo ahora los observaba con terror en lugar de alegría. Y como no, ambos estaban enojados el uno con el otro, Piccolo por una vieja venganza y por el atrevimiento del chico de proclamar como propia a su protegida sin merecerlo siquiera y Goku… Goku… no sabía… ya no tenía una idea clara el porque se combatía a muerte con el hombre verde.

Lo único que sabía era que siempre que terminaba una pelea llegaba algo bueno, en ese momento esperaba que ese algo estuviese relacionado con la hermosa hija de Ox Satán, una sonrisa por parte de ella si que sería una buena recompensa, aun así…

**ooo**

_Esto cada vez se pone más peligroso, lo más prudente sería irnos, no lo crees así Krilin?-_pregunta un Yamsha que empezaba a notar la seriedad del asunto en cada nuevo golpe y técnica propinada por los dos guerreros, los cuales eran casi imposibles de distinguir en la plataforma debido a la rapidez de sus movimientos. Krilin solo emitió un sonido que no se pudo descifrar si había sido un si o un no, pero al verlo estático y atento a la pelea de su mejor amigo era fácil intuir que se quedaría acompañar a Goku hasta el final. Volteo al extremo contrario y vio a la joven de largos cabellos negros con una expresión vacilante y sin perder ningún detalle de la batalla que se estaba dando, por un momento Yamsha llegó a pensar que estaba preocupada o que quizá tenía miedo, sonrió triunfante, si esa niña temía por Piccolo era porque sabía que no iba a poder contra Goku.

Para su sorpresa la chica le mira justo en ese instante con llamas en los ojos, Yamsha da unos cuantos pasos hacía atrás entre asustado y sorprendido. ¿Acaso leyó su mente?, ante la fiera mirada de la jovencita solo atinó a medio sonreír de manera extraña, porque más que una sonrisa era una mueca, la chica soltó un poco del aire contenido apartando su mirada del temeroso atrevido y siguió atenta a la pelea- _basura_- musitó en un tono apenas perceptible, no era necesario leerle la mente ya que con la misma mirada del chico cara rajada era tan expresiva que se comprendía rápidamente lo que su malvada mente estaba pensando¡humanos! Siempre lo mismo con ellos, siempre disfrutando el dolor ajeno, por eso y más les detestaba.

La chica subía la mirada rápidamente a los dos peleadores y se encontró con que justo en ese momento Piccolo lanzaba un potente ataque a Goku el cual el chico evade a medias porque ahora su hombro derecho mostraba una profunda herida, sin embargo al mismo tiempo el muchacho lanza un rayo de energía a su oponente hiriéndolo levemente pero causándole un buen susto por su rápida reacción y logrando una mirada asombrada del hombre verde que ahora sostenía uno de sus brazos deteniendo una leve hemorragia, ante esto Bulma, que se encontraba entre los demás amigos de Goku lanza un grito y solloza amargamente.

Bulma que estaba justo al lado de Yamsha temblaba asustada mientras su mejor amigo y el "demonio" se batían a duelo, Yamsha le abrazaba consolándola mientras que los demás amigos de Goku le decían palabras de consuelo, la pelinegra bufó molesta ante la debilidad que mostraba la mujer de cabellos azules, no servía de nada llorar en una pelea. Era más que obvio que iban a salir heridos y quizá uno de ellos moriría, no tenía caso llorar por algo que estaba predicho, si bien ella misma estaba muerta de los nervios se negaba a comportarse de una manera tan patosa como la hermosa chica que generaba un mar de lágrimas a unos pocos metros de ella.

De solo pensar comportarse de esa forma estaba segura que Piccolo-sama le daría una buena reprimenda, después de todo ningún alumno suyo se pondría a lloriquear por cosas así, Piccolo le había enseñado lo dura y cruel que la vida podía llegar a ser, su misma vida le había dado una valiosa lección y eso la había endurecido bastante, había formado una carcasa y evitar salir lastimada, pero le había costado bastante construirla y la puso a prueba en la pelea con Goku, por un momento llegó a creer que caería rendida a sus brazos… de hecho estaba decidida a hacerlo si solamente recordara siquiera su nombre, debía admitir que durante la pelea dejó salir a su máximo esplendor sus odios internos en contra del chico, pero después de pasada la pelea  
volvió a cubrir su rostro con su máscara sin expresión que simulaba frialdad, como si no le doliese la cruel respuesta del despistado joven.

Unos pasos firmes se escuchaban entre los sollozos, Chichi sintió a alguien acercarse a ella, era Krilin. Ambos cruzaron sus miradas sin decir nada y guardando ese silencio se dedicaron a observar la pelea haciéndose compañía el uno al otro aunque sus bandos fueran los contrarios.

**oooo**

Krilin observaba la postura firme de la pelinegra, su rostro impasible y la molesta mirada que le había dirigido a Yamsha hacía unos minutos atrás. Por alguna razón en especial no podía tomarla como enemiga, la chica no había hecho nada que la pusiera en esa categoría aunque fuese discípula de Piccolo.

Era obvio que la chica se sentía sola y que estaría en peligro si la gente se enterara que era acompañante del demonio que amenazaba a la humanidad. Esa era la razón principal por la que se había acercado a la joven, el ya se había dado cuenta que la pelea no tenía que ver con el futuro de la tierra, esa cuenta se había saldado años atrás, era esa chica de mirada serena la responsable de que los dos seres más poderosos de la tierra se estuvieran batiendo a duelo.

-_Pero que le vamos a hacer_-dice Krilin en voz baja mientras observaba los desesperados movimientos de su amigo que ahora lucía heridas profundas por todo su cuerpo, que inclusive llegaban a inmovilizar algunas de sus extremidades. Piccolo no estaba en mejores condiciones pero seguía luchando. El joven sabía de los sentimientos de su mejor amigo, pero en cambio le costaba adivinar lo que movía a Piccolo para pelear de esa manera tan desesperada. Se negaba a suponer que el hombre verde tuviera sentimientos… urg… románticos a la joven… la piel se le puso chinita de solo pensarlo y puso ambas manos sobre sus brazos tratando de desaparecer la sensación. Sin embargo una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos y sorprendido alzó la mirada hacía la persona que tenía al lado.

_-¿Qué haz dicho?-_pregunta dudoso el chico mientras sus orbitas estaban fijas en las de la joven que sonreía tristemente y le miraba con tranquilidad.

**oooo**

Las manos de la muchacha estaban unidas como si ella estuviese haciendo un rezo y su actitud era bastante tranquila a pesar de que el chico sabía que estaba preocupada a morir, pero con una sonrisa conciliadora le miraba fijamente.

-_dije… que estás equivocado_-responde la chica a la pregunta del joven que la miraba sorprendido, después de unos segundos el chico la miró ceñudo al comprender lo que había pasado-_di...discúlpame… no quise leer tu mente, pero no puedo evitarlo, es una técnica que Piccolo-sama me enseño hace poco tiempo y tengo problemas para controlarla_-decía atropelladamente la mujer mientras movía sus manos de un lado a otro, con una actitud preocupada y con un rubor que ahora estaba extendido por todo su rostro.

Krilin sonrió ante el comportamiento de la chica_- así que lees mentes, eso… es sorprendente, no conocía a más gente capaz de lograrlo… no hay duda de que Piccolo es un excelente maestro_-dice sinceramente el joven que la miraba asombrado y así logrando tranquilizar a la jovencita.

La chica sonrió apenada y rascó suavemente su mentón mientras una gotita resbalaba por una de sus sienes.

-¿_pero... a que te referías a que estaba equivocado?-_pregunta el chico con intriga ya viendo que se podía entablar un diálogo con la joven sin salir volando por los aires.

La chica volteo a ver la pelea ahora luciendo una sonrisa y dejando más que confundido a Krilin que no se atrevió a seguir indagando, no quería tentar su buena suerte. Unos pocos minutos después sintió que la chica sostenía fuertemente su muñeca y lo jalaba en dirección contraría mientras gritaba a todo pulmón- _ALEJENSE!!!-_ apenas terminada esa corta frase un tremendo flujo de energía golpeo la plataforma haciéndola añicos y provocando que todos huyeran despavoridos.

El grupo de Goku y la misma Chichi salían de debajo de los pedazos de escombro y tierra que les habían caído encima después de la explosión, ya no había enemigos ni aliados, todos estaban revueltos y temerosos, Piccolo había lanzado una onda expansiva que había destrozado todo y ahora estaban parados en una zona arenosa, ya no había más personas aparte de ellos y el presentador.

Ya a salvo Chichi voltea a ver a su maestro que la observaba con tranquilidad, la chica le devuelve la mirada y la sonrisa.

**oooo**

_-¿ACASO ESTAS LOCO? PUDISTE MATARLOS… IBAS A MATAR A TU PROPIA PUPILA ¿ACASO NO TE IMPORTA EN LO ABSOLUTO?-_grita Goku hecho una fiera al ver como su oponente no mostraba el más mínimo sentimiento de culpa ante el ataque que acababa de hacer.

Piccolo no le dio importancia y respondía fríamente- _Ella sabe cuidarse mucho mejor que todos los buenos para nada que tienes allá abajo, míralos bien-_dice señalando al pequeño grupo que salía de la arena-_ella fue lo suficientemente rápida como para darse cuenta del peligro y todavía tuvo la cortesía de avisarles en lugar de salir huyendo_… -Piccolo sonríe mordazmente al guerrero que ahora observaba como la chica ayudaba a Krilin a salir de unos escombros para después voltear hacía Piccolo y encontrarse con la mirada de él, Goku esperaba que la muchacha viera a su maestro molesta o con reclamo pero para su sorpresa la chica se mostraba la mar de tranquila y sonriendo le hace una señal de triunfo al hombre verde y hacerle ver que ella estaba perfectamente.

-_¿ves? Está perfectamente… un poco empolvada, pero eso es lo de menos_-dice Piccolo mientras se vuelve a poner en posición de combate-_a diferencia de ti, yo no me preocupo por la seguridad de nadie a parte de la mía, ella se ha entrenado arduamente para no ser…-_mira a los amigos de Goku con desdén y rápidamente cambia su mirada a su oponente que le observaba fijamente-_una molestia __**para mi**_

Si lo que Piccolo buscaba era enfurecer al pelinegro… lo había logrado.

_-BASTARDO- _Grita Goku en un último y furioso ataque.

**oooo**

Ambos contrincantes estaban heridos gravemente y apenas se mantenían en pie, Goku solo podía luchar con un solo brazo y Piccolo se encontraba en casi las mismas condiciones, Piccolo estaba por lanzar un poderoso ataque que seguro acabaría con la vida del chico ante las miradas expectantes de sus amigos y de su discípula, volteo a verla y decidió no atacar, pero justo en el momento en que empezaba a disolver el pequeño cúmulo de energía Goku lanza un ultimo ataque fue el que definió la derrota del rey de los demonios ante la alegría de los presentes y la mirada preocupada que la pelinegra le dirigía a su maestro al verle caer sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo y solo atinó a correr hacía él.

**oooo**

-EL VENCEDOR ES EL PARTICIPANTE… EL PARTICIPANTE GOKU-grita feliz el presentador mientras sus amigos corren para rodearlo y observar como un chico gordo bajaba de una nave con las preciadas semillas del ermitaño en una bolsa de aspecto humilde, todos respiraron aliviados, incluyendo al mismo Goku.

Mientras tanto unos metros más allá una chica yacía sentada en el suelo mientras acomodaba la cabeza de su maestro en su regazo intentando confortarlo, no lloraba pero tenía un aspecto triste, Piccolo intento levantarse con dificultad ayudado por la muchacha mientras Goku (ahora recuperado) se acercaba seriamente a la pareja que lo miraba con la misma seriedad, una vez enfrente de ellos miro al luchador que le observaba fijamente. Goku tendió un brazo hacía donde estaba el hombre herido al mismo tiempo que Chichi se levantaba con los brazos extendidos y una mirada fiera evitando que se le acercara más.

_-No más… ganaste__… ya fue suficiente-_dice la chica seriamente y poniendo su cuerpo como barrera.

-_No pienso hacerle daño_-responde el chico mirándola directamente a los ojos en actitud comprensiva.

La chica baja los brazos al ver que el joven le ofrecía una especie de semilla, era verdad que no quería hacerle daño, miró la semilla con desconfianza y el chico respondió a la pregunta que ella no había echo aún- _Es una semilla del ermitaño, son mágicas… lo curarán de inmediato_-la chica le mira ceñuda sin tomar todavía la semillita que el chico le ofrecía-_confía en mí_-dice finalmente el muchacho mientras tomaba una de las manos de la joven y depositaba en ella la semilla cerrando finalmente el puño de la chica sobre la misma y por último soltando lentamente su mano.

La joven abre su mano y ve con recelo la pequeña semilla, parecía un simple fríjol, pero había visto como Goku después de comerla se levantaba completamente curado, debía ser verdad. Con un rápido movimiento se dio la vuelta y se hincó al lado de su maestro mientras le ofrecía aquella semilla milagrosa. Piccolo la masticó y la tragó con algo de dificultad.

**oooo**

-_Gané_-dice simplemente Goku a Piccolo que ahora estaba parado y se acomodaba su rota capa y le escuchaba aunque no lo miraba directamente, la chica se encontraba al lado de su maestro sacudiéndose su ropa y preparándose para partir escuchaba también la plática de ambos hombres, su maestro coloca una de sus enormes manos sobre uno de sus hombros y la empuja levemente para que empezara a caminar- _es hora de irnos pequeña_-dice simplemente mientras daba la espalda a su contrincante que ahora tenía el ceño fruncido al ver que era ignorado olímpicamente.

-_LO PROMETISTE… YO GANÉ_-dice molesto el chico acercándose a la pareja, Piccolo voltea a verle con una seriedad extraña, tenía una mirada algo extraña en él, esta reflejaba odio pero al mismo tiempo… ¿dolor?-_tres días… solo… tres días_-dice el hombre en un tono tan bajo que era imposible que la chica escuchara.

Justo después de decir esas palabras Piccolo jala a Chichi del brazo de forma poco ceremoniosa y alza el vuelo junto con ella convirtiéndose en dos pequeñas lucecitas que finalmente se perdieron en el horizonte mientras el pelinegro les observaba sin atreverse a hacer nada más.

-_Solo… tres días_- pensaba Piccolo mientras la chica volaba contenta unos metros adelante y sonriendo le pregunta con inocencia_-¿tres días para que Piccolo-sama?_

-_ARGH… cuantas veces te he dicho que no leas mi mente pequeña peste!!!-_gruñe el joven maestro mientras aumentaba la velocidad dejando a la chica anonadada y algo apenada, después de unos cuantos segundos ella también aumenta la velocidad-_Piccolo-sama… espere!!!_

**oooo**

Ya era muy entrada la noche, Chichi había cazado un conejo y ahora lo preparaba en una hoguera que había hecho en el improvisado campamento que tenía con su maestro el cual observaba las llamas danzar de un lado a otro mientras lanzaba ramitas de vez en cuando para mantenerla viva. La joven sujeta firmemente su preciada comida mientras la acercaba al fuego, la deja asarse a una distancia prudencial y se levanta- _bueno Piccolo-sama… iré a darme un baño… después del día de hoy necesito uno con urgencia_-dice la chica entre sonrisas mientras jalaba un extremo del cuello de su camisa y hacía muecas exageradas-_regreso en un ratito_-y sin más se perdió en el bosque.

Piccolo no dijo nada solo se limitó a observar el camino que había recorrido la chica, como la iba a extrañar. Era una excelente compañía la mayoría de las veces, sumamente lista como para aprender muchas de sus técnicas en cuestión de meses y a veces días, pero sobre todo… era su protegida.

Muy a su pesar admitió que había llegado a encariñarse con ella, pero sabía de antemano que no podía mantenerla a su lado por mucho tiempo, tenía que devolverla al mundo humano y estaba seguro que la jovencita le iba a armar todo un circo (con maroma y teatro incluidos) para evitar su "malvado plan", pero después de todo el era Piccolo el rey de los demonios, y por ningún motivo una mocosa de 17 años, 160 de estatura y 54 kilos le iba a vencer, no… no lo vencería… ni por muy mona que fuera lo vencería, se pondría duro con la chica y la haría entender por las buenas o… por las malas.

Aunque pensándolo bien se podría ahorrar el drama que generaría el hacerlo por las buenas e ir directo al grano por las malas.

Sí… eso haría. Los dos días siguientes conviviría con ella y se despediría sin que ella lo notase para que al tercer día…

-_Este conejo esta delicioso, es una lástima que no coma Piccolo-sama-dice_ una sonriente chica que estaba sentada frente a él con su largo cabello aún escurriendo agua y mordisqueando felizmente el asado.

-O.O _¿P...pe...pero a que hora llegaste muchacha?... ¡no me asustes así!-_ dice Piccolo pálido al ver a la chica aparecerse de la nada, y es que estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no la había sentido, la observó detenidamente para ver si la joven daba muestras de haberle leído la mente pero estaba tan tranquila como siempre y su ki estaba igual, así que se tranquilizó, debía ser mas cuidadoso.

La chica sonrió y siguió comiendo tranquilamente, la noche pasó entre conversaciones y algunas risas, unas horas después ambos, discípula y maestro, cayeron rendidos bajo las estrellas. Después de todo el día había sido agotador y se merecían un buen descanso.

**oooo**

El sol salió despertando a la joven de cabellos negros que asombrada y preocupada se da cuenta que su maestro no se encontraba por ningún lado, buscó su ki y logró localizarlo no muy lejos de ahí, se levantó con rapidez y salió disparada hacia donde estaba el joven. La chica llegó trastabillando y casi sin aliento al río, justo en el centro estaba Piccolo meditando, la muchacha se sentó a esperarlo mientras jugueteaba con sus pies el agua fresca, unos pececillos se acercaron a morderle los dedos lo que le provocó cosquillas pero sus risitas se detuvieron casi al instante al sentir un certero golpe en la cabeza.

_-AWWW_-grita la muchacha y baja la mirada para descubrir a la causante del dolor mientras se sobaba teatralmente la parte adolorida… una roja y jugosa manzana recién cortada yacía en el suelo con aires inocentes. Levantó la mirada molesta y ve a su maestro a unos pasos de ella, el cual con una sonrisa cínica en el rostro lanzaba de un lado a otro otra manzana mientras se acercaba a pasos pequeños hacía ella.

_-Qué parte de entrenar la mente en silencio no entiendes¿es que siempre tienes que hacer escándalo?-_dice el hombre a una asombrada chica que le miraba como si estuviese loco-_mira nada más cuanta basura traes en esa cabeza, más que cabello parece un nido viejo-_dice el hombre buscando molestarla y bruscamente empuja la cabeza de la chica hacía el lago para que viera su reflejo.

En efecto no solo había ramitas y hojas, tenía un sin fin de basurillas que seguro le mantendrían ocupada el resto de la mañana, no le importaba mucho tener esa enredadera en el cabello, no cuando se había llevado tremendo susto al levantarse y no encontrar a su maestro… pensó que la había dejado otra vez y solo atinó a salir corriendo en su búsqueda, sabía que si se daba prisa le daría alcance, pero afortunadamente su maestro no se había dado a la fuga.

Tras recordar los sucesos de la mañana y olvidarse de ellos al verse reflejada iba a decir algo para defenderse de las palabras burlonas de su sensei cuando vio por medio del reflejo como la mano de su maestro le quitaba pacientemente una ramita, la chica sonrío ante la muestra de afecto pero rápidamente cambio su expresión a una sonrisa que desconcertó por un momento a Piccolo.

Maldita sea con lo que le estaba costando al hombre verde comportarse de esa forma, todo ese teatro que se traía era con la finalidad de pasar esos últimos días en paz con su pupila porque de solo pensar en la que se iba a armar iba a tener para el resto de sus días, Piccolo movió la cabeza intentando que esos "horrendos" pensamientos se disiparan, y es que la chica podía no ser fuerte pero el genio que se cargaba era magistral. Un escalofrío le recorrió la columna de solo pensarlo.

El resto del día pasó sin nada relevante hasta que llegó la tarde, después de volar sin rumbo unas horas Piccolo había encontrado un verde prado donde pasar la noche y Chichi se encargaba de preparar el campamento.

-_Eh… creo que es hora de enseñarte a controlar eso de la lectura de mentes… es incómodo estar con alguien que esculca tus pensamientos todo el tiempo_-la chica le miro molesta y dando un bufido-_aunque sea indeseado… no porque realmente quieras leerlas… de todos modos… ejem, es hora de terminar esas lecciones_-dicho esto hace un ademán para que la chica se sentara frente a el y así comenzar la lección. Sin embargo la jovencita se negó alegando que hacía frío y hambre tomando inmediatamente su pescado con el cual la había mantenido ocupada una buena parte de la tarde.

_-Pero si nunca te habías perdido una lección¿Cómo ahora si lo dejas así como así?-_dice el hombre verde en un tono algo elevado pero sin inmutar a la jovencita que le contesta quedamente-_no hay necesidad de eso ya señor Piccolo_-dicho esto la chica guardó silencio y se acercó un poco más a la hoguera para calentarse dejando así el tema saldado.

Piccolo realmente estaba preocupado ahora, estaba más que seguro que la chica sabía sus intenciones y podía esperarse cualquier cosa de ella, pero esa actitud tan pasiva que tenía era lo que lo tenía en un hilo, se esperaba gritos, arañazos y quizá uno que otro despliegue de poderes… pero nada… estaba demasiado tranquila, muy tranquila para su gusto… la miró con detenimiento, analizando cada uno de sus movimientos porque seguro que algo se tramaba.

Un rato después la joven se sienta cerca de su maestro en busca de un poco de calor, la noche era fría y no había nada abrigador a la vista más que la vieja capa que usaba su acompañante en la que ya estaba más o menos acurrucada.

Piccolo la mira de reojo mientras veía el aliento de la chica salir en forma de pequeñas nubecitas y desaparecer rápidamente, temblaba mucho y sus manos estaban poniéndose pálidas. Con un rápido movimiento metió a la jovencita bajo su capa e hizo que la hoguera creciera y calentara un poco más ayudando así a que la chica entrara en calor, de repente la chica aspiró con fuerza mientras cerraba los ojos y sonreía como recordando algo agradable y empezó a hablar… cosa que sorprendió a Piccolo, no por el hecho de que hablara sino porque la platica en sí era de su pasado y como la conocía sabía que era muy celosa referente a ese tema en especial, así que se dedicó escucharla sin hacer comentario alguno.

- _a mi padre le tenían miedo, tenía un aspecto realmente impactante, era un ogro después de todo… pero realmente era maravilloso y muy gentil una vez que llegabas a conocerlo… era el gran Ox satán y todo el pueblo le quería mucho… a mi madre no la recuerdo mucho, solo se que era humana y que me parezco mucho a ella, murió cuando yo era apenas una bebé, mi papá realmente la amaba y siempre me platicaba de ella y el como la gente la rechazaba por el hecho de haberse casado con "una bestia"_-la chica sonrió con tristeza mientras miraba las llamas danzar-_papá era muy cálido y cuando tenia miedo permitía que me metiera bajo sus sábanas o que me escondiera bajo su capa…je… me acuerdo que olía a madera_-la chica aspiró-_justo como los árboles_-después miró fijamente a Piccolo que le devolvía la mirada-_igual que usted…Piccolo-sama-_el joven se ruborizó al escuchar eso y volteó la mirada pero una pizca de orgullo hacía que su corazón latiese desbocado, el también quería mucho a esa chiquilla aunque nunca se lo diría, no podría hacerlo aunque quisiese.

_-__**creo que nunca se lo he dicho… y debí decírselo más a menudo…**__-_comenta adormilada la chica, el calor de la fogata estaba provocándole sueño a la chica, Piccolo seguía callado pero con un gemido la hizo continuar-_**nunca… le había agradecido… que… me haya… salvado la vida…**__-_los ojos de la joven empiezan a hacerse pesados su voz cada vez era unos cuantos decibeles más baja-_**gracias…por todo… Piccolo…. sama**_

La jovencita cerró los ojos y recostó su cabeza en una de las piernas de su maestro ocultando su rostro, el muchacho también cerró sus ojos intentando dormir mientras disfrutaba la cercanía de la pelinegra. La chica sabía que su maestro la hubiese apartado si quisiera, pero sabía de antemano que estaba tan triste como ella y que lo que más quería era pasar esos últimos momentos a su lado.

No tenía muy en claro lo que él planeaba hacer pero sabía que la separación era inminente por mucho que ella se opusiera el terminaría dejándola, estaba segura que había maquinado algún tipo de plan pero hasta ahora había sido sumamente cauteloso en esa última parte y no había logrado averiguar nada más. Una lágrima recorrió su rostro hasta caer en la rodilla del hombre que ahora dormía tranquilamente y no se dio cuenta de nada.

Pensó en Krilin y sonrió ante la tonta idea que se le había cruzado al chico calvo… ¿a quién se le ocurriría que estuviesen enamorados Piccolo y ella?... era una locura… el cariño que le profesaba a su maestro era muy diferente y sumamente profundo, le estaba agradecida por muchas cosas (aunque la hubiese hecho sufrir constantemente) y le quería por muchas más.

Solo a un loco se le ocurriría semejante idea… ella lo consideraba como parte de su familia, poco a poco lo fue viendo de esa manera, de una forma más fraternal y estaba segura que si su padre lo hubiese conocido antes también le hubiese tomado cariño y se llevarían de maravilla, era tan terco, explosivo y temperamental como ella y su propio padre, pero en el fondo tenía un buen corazón y siempre usaba la cabeza antes que los músculos, actitud heredada por su madre.

La chica sonrió levemente ante este último pensamiento y alzó la vista hacia su durmiente maestro que ahora posaba una de sus grandes manos en su cabeza y le revolvía los cabellos en una caricia inconsciente, la chica cerró los ojos y partió al mundo de morfeo.

Esa noche soñó con su familia, donde Piccolo tenía un lugar desde hacía unos años.

Los dos se durmieron esa segunda noche acurrucados y con sonrisas bien marcadas en sus rostros, era quizá la última noche que Piccolo dormiría tranquilo en muchos años.

**oooo**

Al día siguiente Piccolo se despertó de repente al sentir un poderoso ki frente a ellos, abrió los ojos y juntó un poco más el cuerpo durmiente de su discípula quien estaba todavía dormida, la chica tenía el sueño pesado así que podía hacer el ruido que quisiera y ella no despertaría.

Frunció el ceño ante la compañía no bienvenida que estaba parada frente a ellos y que miraba en forma reprobatoria el abrazo protector que ejercía el hombre verde a la hermosa joven.

_-Hoy es el segundo día… mañana_-dice el chico aun molesto y en forma cortante.

_-si… mañana…_-responde el aludido-_pero…_

_-¿pero que?... ¿no piensas echarte para atrás verdad?-_pregunta el pelinegro son seriedad.

-_no… se que es lo mejor para ella, aunque ahora ni ella misma lo sepa…solo que… si se llegase a enterar… no solo me odiará a mí_-Piccolo mira fijamente al chico que le devuelve la mirada confundido-_también te odiará a ti… aunque eso último realmente no es que me moleste._

_-no entiendo_-responde honestamente el chico quien se hinca frente a la chica y la mira con tristeza_-¿porque me odiaría más de lo que ya me detesta? Y… ¿Por qué TE odiaría si se ve que …te quiere mucho?-_esta última frase la dice con dificultad.

Piccolo tomó aire y tapó un poco más a la joven con su capa-_ella… a pesar de que odia a los seres humanos… no te odia… nunca lo ha hecho_ (Goku le miro sorprendido)_, pero sé que detesta que se trate a los demás como objetos… ella odia que los demás quieran tener poder sobre la vida de otros… que es justamente lo que vamos a hacer._

Goku le miró preocupado a lo que Piccolo le respondió de forma conciliadora-_ no te preocupes, tengo un plan. _

Goku bufó molesto pero algo más tranquilo- _todo esto no hubiese ocurrido si TÚ no te hubieses atravesado en su camino._

Piccolo le miro más que molesto-_No… esto no hubiese ocurrido si TÚ no la hubieses abandonado por irte a vagabundear por el mundo_.

-_ERA SOLO UN NIÑO_-dice Goku en voz alta pero tapándose la boca luego, miraron ambos a la joven que se acurrucaba de nuevo y seguía dormida, ambos dejaron salir un suspiro de alivio.

_-__vaya excusa más tonta- _refunfuña Piccolo-_mira "Goku", si no ME le hubiese atravesado en el camino créeme que estaría muerta y tu ni siquiera te acordarías de ella en estos momentos, es probable que mucha gente hubiese muerto en estos años y seguramente tú ahora estuvieras muerto…así que sé algo más agradecido y deja de parlotear tonteras… mira, te pedí estos tres días y pienso cumplir con la promesa, soy un guerrero y tengo palabra… solo quería estos tres días para despedirme… quizá nunca más la…bueno… tu entiendes…_-Piccolo deja de hablar y baja la mirada molesto_-…espero-_esto último lo dice con cinismo para molestar a Goku.

-_Lo..lo siento_-dice el chico bajando la mirada también y haciendo caso omiso al intento de Piccolo por sacarle de sus casillas, después se pasa la mano por la nuca mientras un ruborcito extraño aparece en sus mejillas-_creo que nos estamos poniendo algo cursis…mejor me voy_-el chico se levanta y se da la vuelta.

_-Sí… vete fenómeno… no haces más que parlotear tonterías y ponernos en ridículo a los dos-_contesta fríamente Piccolo que ahora lucía también un rubor sospechoso, luego agrega_-mañana te contaré nuestra historia y quizá entiendas muchas cosas_-después de decir esto el hombre verde cierra los ojos nuevamente.

Goku que ya le daba la espalda le responde_- estaré cerca-_ dicho esto levanta la mano en despedida y se va montado en su nube voladora sin dejar rastro alguno de que alguna vez estuvo ahí.

Mientras Piccolo siente como su enemigo parte se dispone a dormir un rato más, sin embargo no se da cuenta de la diminuta lágrima que brota de los ojos de la joven durmiente que tenía en el regazo que ahora comenzaba a atar cabos y no había que ser un genio para darse cuenta que no le estaba gustando a donde estaban llegando sus cavilaciones.

**oooo**

Unas horas después la chica abre los ojos y se levanta estirando los brazos, observa a su maestro que le miraba con molestia, y como no, si durmió toda la noche sobre su pierna la cual seguramente tenía más que acalambrada.

-_no me mire así sensei_-sonríe la muchacha con nerviosismo y apartándose de un brinco del furioso hombre que intentaba inútilmente moverse-_mire que hacía un frío tremendo y…-_la chica recibe una mirada enardecida de su sensei- _vaaaamos… no se enoje_-dice la chica esquivando ahora un pequeño golpe de energía.

Pasaron unos tormentosos minutos (que fueron un infierno para Piccolo porque nunca había sentido un calambre en su vida) donde la chica se dedicó a permanecer a una distancia prudencial ante la ira de su maestro, que no era más que unos cuantos metros ya que no podía moverse pero a pesar de eso soltaba un repertorio de malas palabras digno del guiness las cuales la chica ignoraba ya que estaba más que acostumbrada-_Piccolo-sama, mueva la pierna, de ese modo pasara más rápido el dolor, vamos no sea miedoso_- Piccolo le miro como si estuviese loca al verle moverse rápidamente enseñándole como debía hacerlo-_Mire que es capaz de romperse todos los huesos pero no puede vencer un calambre_-dice la chica en un tono burlón y logrando con ello otro ataque de energía por parte del aludido, la mujer de dio por vencida así que decidió ir por su desayuno y dejar a su maestro lidiar con su problema, realmente era terco.

Después de ese horrendo despertar Piccolo llamó a la chica, cuando esta se le acercó este estaba sentado en una gran piedra-_Ahora… ¿que vamos a hacer¿Volaremos sin rumbo de nuevo? Si vamos a hacer eso busquemos un lugar un poco más cálido aquí las noches son horribles-_contesta la joven.

-_Sí, buscaremos un lugar más calido, pero ahora, es hora de que aprendas de una vez por todas la leer las mentes, es molesto que andes invadiendo a cada rato mis pensamientos… ahora si no te escapas, quizá ayer estabas muy cansada pero ahora no te salvas-_dice en una orden el sensei.

-_vaaamos Piccolo-sama, ni que tuviera pensamientos sucios, solo estoy con usted y lo único que piensa es en entrenar y dormir, además no tengo contacto con otras personas, así que no es necesario entrenar_-contesta la chica con un dejo de tristeza.

Piccolo se ruboriza ante lo antes dicho por su pupila, vaya que era desvergonzada-_Pe…pero que dices atrevida… por el simple hecho de que lo digo yo aprenderás a controlar esa técnica y punto final., ahora, siéntate y pon atención._

La chica se sienta pero hace caso omiso a su sensei que ahora lucía un venita palpitante en una de sus sienes al verla mirar a todos lados, pero su paciencia se terminó al verla seguir una pelusa de polvo que volaba distraídamente frente a los ojos de su pupila que la observaba con detenimiento, como si fuese la octava maravilla del mundo-_QUE PONGAS ATENCIÓN MUJER ENDEMONIADA_-le grita Piccolo exaltado y soltando su ki de una manera estruendosa para lograr captar la atención de la chica.

La jovencita le mira fijamente y bufa dándole por su lado al sulfurado rey de los demonios-_esta bien, esta bien… le haré caso, que genio se carga sensei_-contesta la jovencita pero para si misma agrega-_pero no tiene caso que siga aprendiendo¿no es así?-_ y con una sonrisa triste empiezan con el entrenamiento.

_-Quizá esto sea lo último que te enseñe, así que… apréndelo por favor_-dice Piccolo en un débil susurro.

Después de pasar el resto del día peleando… digo, entrenando arduamente, la pelinegra logra controlar la técnica a la perfección lo que provoca que Piccolo se hinchara orgulloso por lo lista que era su pupila. Con tristeza ve que el sol estaba por desaparecer y voltea a ver a la chiquilla que ahora mojaba su rostro en un río cercano, había conseguido muchas frutas y estaba lavándolas para comerlas de cena. Piccolo sonrió de nuevo y se esperó a que la joven se acercara al pequeño y rústico campamento que habían armado hace unas pocas horas.

Estaba nervioso, triste y… se sentía mal, estaba a unas horas de traicionar la confianza de la única persona que se la tenía, sabía que se iba a arrepentir el resto de su vida pero el mismo se animaba. La decisión que había tomado era dura, pero sin duda alguna era asegurarle su futuro rodeada de niños y un hogar estable. Piccolo lanzó otra rama a la fogata.

La chica se acercó después de unos minutos y cenó en silencio, al parecer los dos se habían puesto de acuerdo y no decían nada. Después de un buen rato la chica se acomoda y mirando la fogata le pregunta a su sensei que estaba por quedarse dormido-_Piccolo-sama_-el hombre gruñe dándole a entender que la escuchaba_-¿será posible que mañana podamos ir a mi antigua casa?-Piccolo le mira fijamente sin entender-es que… hace tanto tiempo que no veo como están las cosas por allá que… bueno, al no tener una dirección a donde ir y quedando tan cerca el castillo de mi padre… pensé que…_-dice la chica en una voz calmada.

_-¿A que quieres ir a ese lugar¿no que te trae malos recuerdos?-_responde el hombre con fastidio.

_-__si… malos recuerdos… pero también… es el lugar donde le conocí_-sonríe la chica abiertamente mientras cerraba los ojos y dormía.

Esa mañana los dos se levantaron y partieron al castillo de Ox satán.

-_Partamos a este último viaje_-piensa Piccolo con un nudo en el estómago, a lo lejos podía sentir el Ki de Goku siguiéndoles, sabía que su pupila se había dado cuenta de su presencia pero por alguna razón no había hecho comentario alguno. La mirada vacía y la sonrisa falsa que traía la chica en el rostro era lo que más le preocupaba.

A medio camino se detiene y la chica con él, se voltea y la ve con seriedad-_Goku nos sigue ¿no es así?-_ la chica no le mira pero le responde secamente-_sí, desde hace dos días_- la mujer bajó la mirada.

-_¿Porque no habías dicho nada?-_pregunta Piccolo temiendo la respuesta.

-_Porque usted quería que fuera un secreto_-responde la chica levantando la mirada y mirándole con furia contenida pero calmándose en el acto-_Piccolo-sama¿podemos fingir que todo esta bien por unos momentos y seguimos nuestro camino?_-dicho esto la chica retoma el camino hacia su antes hogar dejando a Piccolo frío ante la respuesta de la chica.

-_Bien, esto hará las cosas más fáciles_-dice el hombre siguiendo a la joven que ya le llevaba algo de ventaja.

**oooo**

**¿Adivinen quien regresó? Vuelvo a disculparme por la tardanza pero entre examen profesional, vacaciones (oh… deliciosas vacaciones), retomar mi vida de nuevo (en la que incluyo pelar a mi pobre y abandonado novio, "oigan que casi ni lo fumé este último año por la tesis") y la salida del último libro de Harry Potter pues estuve más que ocupada, eso sin contar el sin fin de pelis que vi en el cine, iba casi a diario, uuuuuuujuuuu… salí con mis amigas y en fin, hice tantas cosas que no había hecho que simplemente me perdí y he de decirles con todo el descaro del mundo que no me arrepiento, pero si me siento mal el haberlos dejado colgados todos estos meses, snif… no lo vuelvo a hacer!!!**

**Además de que cuando según yo me dispuse a escribir (llevo tres semanas con este capítulo) me encontré con la aberrante realidad de que no tenía ni la más remota idea de que escribir… simplemente se me jue la inspiración así no mas y sin avisar y la pase chunga para recuperarla.**

**Así que me puse a OMMMMMMMMMMM llamar a los dioses OMMMMMMMM y a todas las deidades OMMMMMMMMM capaces de devolverme mi imaginación y OMMMMMMMM, al parecer regreso poco a poco, ojojojojo.**

**En fin, espero que les haya gustado el capi y les dejo con la noticia de que solo quedan DOS para el final, así que ya saben… estoy dispuesta a escuchar comentarios de todo tipo y algunas ideas no vendrían mal, jejejeje, las apreciaría mucho.**

**Me despido, ya sabes… manden reviews reviews reviews, ya saben que estoy abierta a las opiniones de todos ya que con ellas puedo hacerme una idea de lo que esperan y así mejorar día con día.**

**Nos vemos prontito I promise**

**arterin**


	8. Chapter 8

Saludos... después de 5 años me vi con las fuerzas suficientes para pasearme por aquí, no hay excusa ni pretexto que valga, pero orgullosamente les comunico que después de una larga aventura en la que luché por mi salud ( y mi vida ) a capa y espada de un problema de salud inesperado, he resultado victoriosa gracias a la ayuda y amor de mi familia y mis amigos. Los amo a todos y cada uno de ellos, no estaría aquí de no ser por ellos y seguramente habría tirado la toalla muchas veces de no haber sido por sus esfuerzos en hacerme sentir útil y amada. Gracias especialmente a esa personita que fué todos los sábados a visitarme sin falta TODOS ESTOS AÑOS para contarme sus mejores chistes y sus más alocadas anécdotas... esperaba con ansias ese día mi querido señor P, me alegra saber que la costumbre no se ha ido y que quizá dure para siempre, y como siempre me dices... a echarle ganas, que esta fiesta apenas empieza.

Estos últimos años aprendí que vida solo hay una, y hay que luchar por que cada capítulo sea inolvidable, no importa que tan complicado sea... cómo le aprendí a una muy querida amiga... what's life without spice!.

Así que... estimados lectores, vivan cada día como si fuese el último! Realmente vale la pena :)  
Obviamente me olvidé de continuar la historia, más bien... mis prioridades fueron otras, pero hace unos días recibí un mail de una lectora que me hizo sonreír y sentirme agradecida de la paciencia que han tenido... y me dije... ya va siendo hora de que vuelvas a las andadas... después de todo uno nunca sabe hasta cuando se le acaba el bailongo, diria mi abuela, y no quería dejar mi querida historia "mocha".

Pues bien, busqué en mis viejos archivos y tras rezarle a todos los dioxes y deidades para que el disco duro todavía funcionara (vivo en una ciudad cerca del mar y el salitre tiende a destrozar tanto aparato electrónico se le ponga enfrente, imaginense mi ansiedad)... encontré los capítulos que había escrito, fué maravilloso releerlos y acordarme de esas epócas en las que no me preocupaba de nada en absoluto más que vivir mi vida y disfrutar... así que aproveché para modificarlos un poco y reírme de mis tonterías :')

Dicho esto, pido por favor que no continuen mi historia... lo haré yo... es una historia muy especial para mi y se que aunque me ha tomado mucho tiempo terminarla, y responder, ahora estoy haciendo lo posible por rescatar este fic, pero si quieren tomar referencias (ojo... que no sea la misma idea o sea muy parecida) de ella para una historia propia solo avisenme como se llama su fic para poder disfrutarlo y echarles porras como es debido.

Este capítulo lo modifiqué un poco del original que hice, y espero que la espera haya valido la pena para todos ustedes, un abrazo a todos.

* Por cierto, este fic lo escribi escuchando a Utada Hikaru y su canción first love (music box)

**Capítulo 8**  
**El Regalo**

Las ruinas del imponente castillo del legendario Ox-Satán les dió la bienvenida a la pareja que aterrizaba tranquilamente en la entrada principal. Chichi observaba los restos de lo que había sido su hogar durante su niñez con nostalgia, Piccolo la observaba a unos cuantos pasos atrás, la diminuta figura de la pelinegra contrastaba con lo fuerte y poderoso que había sido el pequeño reino de su padre.

Cerca del patio a las afueras del castillo había una solitaria cruz que estaba coronada con el famoso casco que su padre usaba, Chichi recogió unas flores salvajes de los alrededores y sin decir palabra alguna le dedicó unos largos minutos de silencio a la tumba de su padre. Seguramente algún sobreviviente había regresado y enterrado el cuerpo del fallecido rey, la pelinegra agredeció al desconocido buen samaritano y tras unas oraciones se levantó y junto a su maestro empezó a caminar hacia el castillo.

Púpila y maestro se adentran en el palacio, las puertas estaban abiertas de par en par, o por lo menos sus restos apolillados y enegrecidos por las llamas del día del ataque. La larga cabellera de la muchacha le tapaban el rostro, pero Piccolo sabía que no lloraba, pero no estaba muy seguro de su expresión... sin embargo, su Ki parecía tránquilo.

Esto le hizo preocuparse un poco. Hizo un poco de memoria y cayó en cuenta que la muchacha no había perdido la paciencia o había hecho gala de su famoso carácter en toda la mañana. Sería prudente guardar un poco de distacia... por si las dudas. Los años viviendo con ella, conociéndola y calándo su curiosa manera de ser le habían enseñado que nunca se sabe como iba a reaccionar una mujer... por muy bien que se le conozca... y por muy poderoso que fueras no garantizaba que salieras ileso de uno de sus famosos arranques de furia.

Caminaban sin decir palabra alguna y observando los cambios que la naturaleza había hecho en las habitaciones del palacio, un arbol por aquí... un arbol por allá, enredaderas por todos lados... un nido de pájaros en la escalera... Chichi recorrío cada una de las habitaciones explicándole a su maestro las travesuras que hacía de pequeña, a su padre... amoroso y sobreprotector... a su nana, a la que hacía rabiar en sus múltiples escapadas.

-Pobre mujer... le hiciste la vida imposible chiquilla-responde Piccolo aguantando una sonrisa, aparentar estar siempre en control delante de su púpila resultaba una tarea titánica.

Chichi se encogió de hombros e hizo una mueca de total indiferencia-Nunca entré en la categoría de princesita delicada y femenina... a veces pienso que quizá debí darle el gusto de vez en cuando... la última vez que estuve con ella fué el día del ataque. Ella... dió su vida para que yo pudiese salir de la torre en donde estaba mi habitación- Esto lo decía señalando una torre carcomida por el tiempo en uno de los costados del palacio.

* * *

-Princesa! Princesa! Niña! no queda mucho tiempo... venga conmigo- decía con urgencia una mujer entrada en años y de apariencia severa mientras jalaba de un brazo a una confundida Chichi.

-Demma-san... que sucede?-preguntaba una y otra vez la joven pelinegra intentando mirar para atrás.

Las voces de varios hombres se escuchaban más cerca, y la niña se dió cuenta en la urgencia con la que su nana la arrastraba a una de las habitaciones de la torre, con toda su fuerza la anciana mujer logra poner una pesada mesa enfrente de la puerta para hacer un poco más difícil la entrada de los villanos que seguramente estaban ya en la habitación de la princesa, a solo unos cuantos metros de distancia.

Chichi estaba confundia y asustada, la mujer le abrazaba con fuerza y le hace mirarla a los ojos- Mi niña... llevó toda tu vida sirviéndote y amándote como si fueses mi propia hija... -

-Demma-san... que-interrumple la chiquilla con los ojos llenos de lágrimas e intentando abrazarse a la anciana.

-Chi-chan- Chichi la mira asombrada, nunca en su vida se había dirigido a ella por su nombre, pero el tono en que lo había pronunciado le hizo entender que esa mujer le amaba profundamente-escucháme... esta habitación tiene acceso a uno de los járdines del palacio... el jardín favorito de tu madre... -dice la anciana con seriedad y mirando de vez en cuando la puerta, las voces de los hombres se escuchaban afuera, y en cualquier momento empezarían a intentar abrir la puerta- la biblioteca de tu padre tiene acceso directo a ese jardín...-

-La oficina de mi padre está escondida!-dice la chiquilla entendiendo a lo que se refería su nana.

Unos golpes se escucharon en ese momento haciendo saltar a ambas mujeres- AQUI ESTÁ! LA PUERTA ESTA BLOQUEADA! ESTÁ ESCONDIDA EN ESTE LUGAR!

La expresión de la niña era de tal terror que la anciana le abrazó con dulzura y le dió un beso en la frente-se que eres fuerte... pero hasta su sabes que aún eres una niña... ahora... escuchame bien... la única manera de salir de esta habitación es por la ventana y tendrás que bajar la torre tu sola-Los ojos de la niña se abrieron, eran más de 10 pisos de altura... se mataría sin dudarlo- se que suena arriesgado, pero es la única salida pequeña- Dice la mujer llevándola a la ventana, sorprendida la pelinegra ve como su recatada nana le rompe el vestido que llevaba para darle la oportunidad a sus piernas de moverse con facilidad- Vaya momento para hacerme caso... nunca te pones estos vestido y justo hoy decidiste escucharme- Una vez que Chichi estaba del otro lado la pelinegra voltea y le da la mano a su nana, obviamente iban a escapar juntar... no es así?

La anciana mujer toma la pequeña mano entre las suyas y en un último impúlso le abraza con fuerza- Fué una dicha haber tenido la oportunidad de criarte, mi pequeña- dicho esto le da un beso en la frente y se separa de ella con fuerza dejando a la niña con los ojos abiertos como platos al entender lo que estaba a punto de pasar- NO!- grita la chiquilla horrorizada.

Con impotencia ve como el librero que estaba al lado de la ventana era empujado por la anciana y ahora cubría la única salida de la habitación, dejando a su segunda madre atrapada y a expensas de esos monstruos, Chichi entendió que estaba camuflando su escape... la estaba protegiendo a costa de su vida.

-DEMMA-SAN!... MADRE...MADRE!- grita la chiquilla con amargura.

-Vete ya niña tonta! - contesta Demma desde el otro lado con la voz entrecortada.

Chichi empieza a bajar con cautela la torre, el viento era muy fuerte y si no tenía cuidado seguramente caería a una muerte segura- Goku... donde estás? Te necesitamos...- se preguntaba con amargura la chiquilla.

* * *

Piccolo y Chichi habían llegado a la sala familiar, un enorme retrato decoraba lo que había sido un elegante saloncito, seguramente la pequeña familia pasaba largas horas en ese lugar. La pintura, que era enorme, mostraba a un corpulento y bonachon hombre que sonreía sin preocupación alguna, a su lado una hermosisima mujer de largos cabellos azabaches estaba sentada y sostenía en sus rodillas a una bebé que levantaba sus manos como queriendo agarrar algo, la sonrisa y mirada de la mujer eran muy dulces e inmediatamente Piccolo se dio cuenta que parecía tener mala salud, era muy delgada y aunque el parecido físico con su pupila era increíble, había algo en ella que la hacía ver como si su existencia fuera algo efímero.

-Mis padres-responde la pelinegra a la pregunta que Piccolo no se atrevió a preguntar.

-Mi padre era muy amoroso... y fué alumno del gran maestro Kame Sennin... Siempre dijo que estaba agradecido que me pareciese a mi madre... la extrañaba mucho y nunca se animó a casarse nuevamente-dice la muchacha tocando con delicadeza la pintura.

-En verdad eres la copia exacta de tu madre-dice su maestro admirando las facciones de la mujer-era muy hermosa.

Chichi sonríe y le voltea a ver con un gesto dulce- Mamá era humana... y cuando se casó con mi padre todos pensaban que era una aberración que un ogro y un ser humano tuvieran algo que ver... las cosas se pusieron muy difíciles cuando mi madre se embarazó de mí...-ante esto la muchacha voltea nuevamente a la pintura- Como sabe usted bien... soy mitad ogro... no me consideran un ser humano completo en muchos lados, por eso, cuando nací... mi padre se volvió loco de alegría porque no heredé su apariencia y podría pasar como una humana común siempre y cuando no mostrará mi fuerza... Muchas aldeas estaban horrorizadas, decián que eramos unos monstruos, y la ira de muchos se acrecentó cuando mi madre cayó enferma al poco tiempo de tenerme, al parecer el embarazo desgastó a mi madre más de lo normal y en poco tiempo tuvo fama de enfermiza. Mi padre en su afán de protegernos se generó la fama de demonio y logró mantener alejados a nuestros enemigos por mucho tiempo... mi madre murió cuando yo tenía 2 años... casi no recuerdo nada de ella... ni siquiera su voz... que triste es no recordar a quién te amo infinitamente y dió la vida por tí.

-Estoy seguro que tu madre estaría... feliz si pudiera verte ahora-dice Piccolo con tranquilidad.

-Como sea... este castillo fué toda mi niñez... los niños no se me acercaban y la gente me temía... decían que yo había matado a mi madre... fué en esa época cuando conocí a Son Gokuh...- responde la muchacha aun sin voltear a verlo.

Ante esa revelación Piccolo pone absoluta atención a su pupila.

-Fué la primera persona aparte de mi padre y Demma-san que abiertamente me trataba como una igual,inclusive sus amigos me temían, fué "amor a primera vista" creo...- responde la jovencita con una pequeña sonrisa. Algo en el pecho de Piccolo se retorció generándole una incómoda sensación.

-Parecía interesante... creí que realmente era importante para él... y además era nieto del mejor amigo de mi padre...y creí en él... y esperé... y esperé... y ...esperé... y llegó usted a mi vida cuando el me falló en el momento en que más lo necesitaba-dicho esto la muchacha da unos pasos a su maestro y le mira con seriedad.

-Piccolo-sama... usted es mi familia ahora, le respeto como a un padre... le quiero como a un hermano mayor ... por ser mi salvador... y por darme otra oportunidad... le estaré infinitamente agradecida por siempre- dice la muchacha mirándolo a los ojos y finalmente dándole una reverencia.

-Porque me trajiste a este lugar?-pregunta con seriedad Piccolo sin moverse un centímetro.

Chichi baja la mirada y con una falsa sonrisa le contesta-Quería contarle mi historia antes de despedirnos..y parecía el lugar adecuado... después de todo aquí he perdido a mis seres más amados... me pareció que era el lugar apropiado.

-Así que sabías lo que estaba planeando, eres lista muchacha-responde el sensei con dureza y un dejo de orgullo.

-Tuve el mejor maestro-contesta la jovencita con picardía.

* * *

Goku aterriza cerca del palacio y con tristeza observa el extraño paísaje del antiguo reino del orgulloso Rey Ogro, ahora comprendía porque Chichi le tenía tanto odio... se lo tenía bien merecido. Sabía perfectamente que le iba a costar mucho conseguir el perdón de su amiga de la infancia y estaba decidido a hacer lo imposible por rezarcir el daño y el dolor de la pelinegra del que era culpable... el sabía que si hubiese estado más al pendiente como lo había estado con el resto del mundo seguramente el rey Ogro estaría con vida y que la joven que se había colado en sus pensamientos le recibiría con gusto y le seguiría queriendo.

En ese momento una cegante luz blanca le obliga a cerrar los ojos y le hace alarmarse por la seguridad de la pelinegra, con todo lo que daban sus piernas corre hacía esa dirección hasta llegar a una pequeña habitación donde se encuentra cara a cara con su peor enemigo y en sus brazos a la joven que tanta angustia le había causas esos últimos días.

-Qué le hiciste Piccolo?- pregunta el muchacho poniendose en posición de combate.

-Tranquilizate muchacho idiota... está dormida- dicho esto Goku no pasa en alto el que Piccolo pega instintivamente el cuerpo de la muchacha al suyo de manera protectora cuando el pelinegro da unos pasos hacia ellos.

Goku toma en brazos a la durmiente Chichi y lentamente se aleja de Piccolo, sin atreverse a darle la espalda, era evidente que esperaba una explicación por parte del hombre verde pero no se animaba a preguntar directamente.

-Modifiqué sus memorias... no me recuerda... y no recuerda nada que te perjudique... inventa alguna mentira para la muerte de su padre... y la destrucción de este lugar... y...-dice Piccolo con absoluta seriedad.

-Cuídala-dice amenazante el orgulloso guerrero antes de darse la vuelta y desaparecer.

Mientras volaba, los últimos momentos con su impulsiva pupila le revoloteaban en la mente y por más que se esforzaba en hacerlos a un lado simplemente era inevitable... se sentía mal.

* * *

-Así que sabías lo que estaba planeando, eres lista muchacha-responde el maestro con dureza.

-Tuve el mejor maestro-contesta la jovencita con picardía.

-No sé si sentirme confiado en que haz aceptado tu destino tranquilamente o tengo que darte una buena tunda antes de borrarte la memoria para poderte dar una vida normal-dice el hombre verde ahora cruzado de brazos y tratando de leer el lenguaje corporal de su pupila.

-Oh... Piccolo-sama... quizá esté preparada para separarme de usted... después de todo... no puedo obligarlo a lidiar conmigo todo el tiempo, como usted ha dicho... puedo ser tan insoportable como un dolor de muelas... pero sepa que eso de "borrarme la memoria" no va a tenerlo fácil... he decidio no vivir entre humanos lo que me queda de vida... y nadie... absolutamente... NADIE... va a irse muy tranquilo al quererme imponer una vida que NO quiero-dicho esto la joven se pone en pose de combate.

Piccolo no podía sentirse más orgulloso... le había enseñado bien, pero la propia terquedad de la muchacha no le permitia ofrecerse un futuro con la persona que amaba... aunque el susodicho fuera un completo idiota, y Piccolo deseara hacerlo pedacitos, era seguramente la única persona en el mundo que quería a su pupila probablemente más que el mismo. Con la severidad por la que era conocido tomó una posición de combate y se dirigió a la pelinegra- No me decepciones... si no logras siquiera hacerme un rasguño te mataré en lugar de borrarte la memoria, necia.

Chichi sonríe con desdén- Un rasguño es de lo que menos debería preocuparse... sensei- dicho esto a la velocidad de la luz la muchacha dirige su primer ataque hacia la persona que más quería en el mundo.

* * *

Piccolo volaba a toda velocidad, tenía que alejarse de ese lugar antes de cambiar de idea y reclamar a su pupila como propia, una marca roja en su mejilla izquierda con la forma de una pequeña mano se hacía cada vez más evidente... ella tenía razón... los rasguños no eran nada comparado con la cachetada que le había dado su pupila cuando le había dicho lo que tenía planeado para ella.

-Terca- dice antes de desaparecer en dirección desconocida.

Chichi había evadido un ataque de su maestro a escasos milímetros, estaba exhausta y enojada-PORQUE ME QUIERE BORRAR LA MEMORIA? PROMETO NO SEGUIRLO... LE DEJARE EN PAZ! ESO ES LO QUE SIEMPRE HA QUERIDO, NO ES ASI?

Piccolo hace una mueca de disgusto y ataca nuevamente- NO SEAS ONSTINADA MUCHACHA! ES LA UNICA MANERA DE QUE TENGAS UNA VIDA TRANQUILA!

Chichi se detiene por un momento, ambos se miran fijamente, ella mostraba algunos moretones y el tenía algunos arañazos en diferentes partes del cuerpo- A que se refiere con... una vida tranquila?

-Goku es el único que te la pueda dar... lo amas... no es así?-responde el imponente hombre con un dejo de amargura y asco - pero eres tan necia que te obligas a ti misma a vivir una vida para la que NO fuiste hecha!

Chichi abre los ojos sorprendida y tras darse cuenta de los planes de su maestro su enojo se transforma en profundo odio-No... no se atrevería...ES MI VIDA! NI USTED NI NADIE PUEDE DECIDIR QUE ES LO QUE VOY A HACER CON ELLA!

-Es lo mejor para tí-responde simplemente el hombre sin importarle el rostro horrorizado de su dicípula.

Chichi suelta las primeras lágrimas que Piccolo había visto en bastante tiempo, esto le sorprende un poco pero lo que le saca de balance es la expresión de la pelinegra, Chichi había comprendido que no importaba lo que ella dijera... sus razones no alcanzaban a nadie... ni siquiera a alguien al que ella consideraba que la entendía. Ella le miraba sin mirarlo, sus ganas de seguir luchando se habían extinguido y solo estaba parada a unos cuantos metros frente de él sin moverse en lo más mínimo, una corriente de aire hace que la larga cabellera azabache le tapara el rostro por unos segundos, Piccolo se acerca a ella y con cautela le dice- Déjame darte mi último regalo... por favor.

Con lentitud Piccolo levanta una mano buscando posarla en la frente de la sorprendida pelinegra, en ese momento algo en su mirada cambia... todo fué muy rápido, en décimas de segundo la pose de la muchacha cambia y una sonora cachetada se hace sonar en las ruinas del castillo, quería escapar... no podía permitir que manejaran su vida nuevamente... no quería que sus deseos fueran hechos a un lado como si no contaran... correría con todas sus fuerzas, escondería su Ki y su maestro ni nadie la encontrarían jamás... con suerte la cachetada aturdiría a su maestro uno o dos segundos... suficiente para salir huyendo... pero...oh Kami-sama... como necesitaba tu ayuda ahora... lamentablemente la muchacha No contaba con la rápida recuperación de su sensei.

-Traidor-son las últimas palabras de la muchacha antes de que Piccolo la tomara por la fuerza y con una de sus manos la obligara a mirarlo mientras ponía una de sus manos en la frente de la muchacha, una luz blanca empezaba a formarse y envuelve a maestro y dicípula hasta hacerlos desaparecer en el incesante brillo.

El cuerpo de la muchacha reposaba en Piccolo quien rapidamente había logrado sostenerla antes de que cayera al suelo, el Ki de Goku se acercaba peligrosamente y sabía que tenía escasos segundos a solas con la joven y solo atina a abrazar su cuerpo con más fuerza.

* * *

Goku llega a la casa del maestro Roshi, no tenía idea de que hacer ahora... la pelinegra dormía placidamente y no tenía idea de como iba a reaccionar cuando despertara... seguiría siendo la misma Chichi que había conocido de niño? o sería la orgullosa guerrera del torneo y de la que se había enamorado como un idiota?... después de pensarlo... decidió que no importaba... la amaba como fuera y sabía que tenía que protegerla a como diera lugar. Era la primera vez que sintió la urgencia y desesperación de querer el bienestar de un ser amado y se sentía confundido.

Kame House estaba tranquila y Krillin salió a saludarlo apenas bajo de su confiable nube voladora-Go...PERO QUE DEMONIOS? LA SECUESTRASTE? PICCOLO VA A MATARTE!-Grita su amigo haciendo exageradas muecas mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza, los gritos hicieron salir a los demás que estaban dentro de la casa, su maestro fué el último en salir, Bulma y Yamsha estaban de visita junto con Puar, Oolong fruncio el ceño en desagrado, después de todo la muchacha era "amiga" del monstruo que quería destruir la tierra, y el verla siendo el objeto del afecto del siempre inocente Goku era algo realmente fuera de este mundo.

-GOKU! PERO QUE RAYOS HICISTE?-decía una Bulma acercandose con cautela a su amigo y mirando con curiosidad a la muchacha.

-Errrrmmmm- atina a decir Goku- me voy a casar con ella... y... Piccolo está de acuerdo... no la quiere cerca de él-dice el joven poniendose rojo de punta a punta.

-Muchacho, apenas y sabes diferenciar a una mujer y ya hablas de matrimonio-responde el maestro Kame Senin-además... según recuerdo, esta muchachita te odia... como la convenciste?

Todos sus amigos le miran esperando una explicación a lo que Goku solo responde- Todavía... no me responde... pero estoy seguro que aceptará.

-Supongo que necesitas ayuda con ella, no es así?-responde Bulma con tranquilidad y haciendole una seña- ven conmigo a la Corporación Cápsula y descansen... le diré a mi padre que estarán viviendo con nosotros por un tiempo y te aseguro que no serán molestados.

-Gracias Bulma, pero... pensé en llevarla a mi casa... ya sabes... donde mi abuelo-dice el muchacho sonrojado y observando el rostro de la muchacha con detenimiento.

-En las montañas? estás loco? no hay nada ahí-responde Bulma escandalizada.

-Ella... todavía no acepta vivir entre humanos... además... ese será un buen lugar para vivir y empezar una familia... además... ella es diferente-responde el muchacho con seguridad.

-Entonces a que haz venido?-pregunta el maestro con inquietud.

-Necesito el radar del dragón, la esfera de mi abuelo está perdida y me gustaría encontrarla.. además... quizá ese viaje... ayude a que ella... cambie de opinión-esto último lo dice tan bajo que apenas y lo escuchan sus amigos, era tan raro ver a Goku actuando como un quinceañero enamorado.

-Claro, espera un momento- Krillin va dentro de la casa y unos interminables minutos despues regresa con el pequeño aparato, Goku les sonríe- Nos vemos después... no me busquen-dicho esto llama a su nube voladora y desaparece de la vista de sus sorprendidos amigos.

-No me busquen?-dicen todos al mismo tiempo de manera confundida.

* * *

El sol le quemaba los ojos, pero sentía demasiada pereza cómo para levantarse, la cama estaba demasiado cómoda y tibia... la cama... LA CAMA?. Chichi se levanta de un salto y se da cuenta que se encuentra en un lugar desconocido, una pequeña casa que parecía muy vieja, sobre una pequeña mesa reposaban unas manzanas, la muchacha hace una mueca de desagrado, odiaba las manzanas... pensó eso último por unos instantes... odiaba las manzanas?... desde cuando? y los más importante... porque?

Con cautela se levanta y sale de la casa para encontrarse en un lugar completamente desconocido, su sentido de superviviencia le pone alerta en cuestión de segundos, estaba en una zona boscosa... seguramente las montañas... como diablos había parado ahí?

-Oh... ya despertaste... buenos dias Chi-chan-dice una voz que se le hace extrañamente conocida, la muchacha se voltea con cautela y ve a un joven apuesto, que cargaba unos baldes de agua sonriéndole con dulzura. La muchacha parpadea unos momentos queriendo reconocer al personaje enfrente de ella, pero no puede.

-D...dónde estoy?-pregunta la muchacha con delicadeza no queriendo verse alarmada, su padre le había enseñado autocontrol en situaciones delicadas, y esa parecía una situación delicada.

-En las montañas... esta es mi casa Chi-chan... estuviste inconsiente varios días, estaba empezando a preocuparme... cómo te sientes?-responde el pelinegro con una sonrisa y tratando de parecer calmado, aunque por dentro estaba tan nervioso como ella.

-Inconsiente?-pregunta la muchacha.

Goku había pensado muy bien esos días como explicarle su situación a la confundida pelinegra y tran pintarse varios escenarios este no le parecía tan malo.

- Te enfermaste... tu aldea... fuiste la única sobreviviente... te traje a vivir conmigo porque... eres mi prometida... y... alguién muy querido por ti me pidió que cuidara de tí-dice el muchacho intentando sonar seguro de sí mismo.

Chichi abre los ojos de la impresión... todos... muertos.. su padre...Demma-san... su pueblo... pero porque no se acordaba de nada, al parecer Goku interpreta su confusión adecuadamente y le responde antes de que ella preguntase- Perdida de memoria es parte de los síntomas... te acuerdas de mí?

Chichi le observa detenidamente y tras estudiarlo pos unos minutos que le parecieron años al angustiado muchacho responde tentativamente- dices que eres mi prometido... entonces...- Goku alza la mirada y le observa con atención-Eres... Gokú-san... no es así?

Gokú sonríe aliviado... le recordaba.

-Vaya... no te había visto desde que eramos unos niños... me da gusto verte... muchas gracias por cuidar de mi-dice la muchacha dando una reverencia-Pero... eso de que estamos comprometidos... no te sientas obligado a nada solo porque mi padre te pidió que cuidaras de mi.

-Tu padre?-responde sorprendido Goku

-Si... dijiste que alguien muy querido te pidió que me cuidaras... seguramente fué mi padre-responde con naturalidad la muchacha.

-Ah... si... tu padre... no te preocupes... no es obligación... la pregunta aquí es... si tú quieres quedarte conmigo-dice el muchacho mostrándose muy interesado en dejar los baldes de agua dentro de la casa, las mejillas del muchacho estaba rojas como una amapola pero intentaba esconder su bochorno entrando a la casa y esconder su rostro y su nerviosismo de la mirada de la muchacha que le sonreía dulcemente.

Chichi le observaba ahora con atención... no tenía familia y Goku parecía buen muchacho, y lo poco que recordaba de él era su inhumana fuerza y su corazón puro, después de todo su padre le confió su seguridad y sabía que nunca la expondría a ningún peligro. Quizá con el tiempo aprendería a quererlo.

-Y bien... que quieres de desayunar? te traje manzanas... te gusta la carne de dinosaurio? -Pregunta el joven con una enorme sonrisa y dándole un mordizco a una de las manzanas en la mesa.

Chichi hace mueca de asco y Goku comprendío que tenía mucho que aprender antes de convencerla para que se quedase con él.

* * *

Era de día en el presente y la joven pelinegra jugaba con su pequeño que hacía pompitas de saliva y se deleitaba viéndolas reventarse y salpicar a sus padres que le hacian circo maroma y teatro cada que hacía algo nuevo. Goku se había quedado en casa todos esos días y pacientemente esperaba a que su esposa le correspondiera, mientras tanto volcaba todas sus atenciones al bebé que se retorcía en sus brazos por tal de estar con su madre.

En ese momento Goku levanta la mirada y sorprendido ve la mirada de su esposa fija en él, tenía varios días que su pelinegra no le dirigía la mirada y eso le hizo ponerse algo nervioso, le pasó al bebé sin dejar de mirarla y en ese momento su corazón da un brinco al recibir una sonrisa por parte de su esposa.

Chichi estaba contenta en ese momento.

_Déjame darte mi último regalo... por favor_

Chichi acerco a su hijo a su pecho con dulzura y cerró sus ojos, ese era el mejor regalo que nadie le había hecho y era gracias a los dos hombres más importantes de su vida.

**Último capítulo en unos días, lo estoy modificando y según yo ya casi queda.**  
**Nos vemos prontito.**


End file.
